Koihina Musou
by Sailor Enlil
Summary: A Love Hina - Koihime Musou crossover. Keitaro inherits his Grandmother's Inn, now an all-girl's dormintory. Except in this case, a different set of tenants live there. Special note at the end of Chapter 14
1. Welcome to Hinata Sou

Koihina Musou (A Love Hina x Koihime Musou crossover)

Disclaimer: Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu. Koihime Musou and Shin Koihime Musou are properties of BaseSon.

* * *

"Man what a drag!" says Keitaro as he's wandring about the streets of Hinata City. After failing the Tokyo University exams the 2nd time, he is kicked out of this home, andis now looking for the old inn his grandmother owns. Along they way he finds a young blond girl sitting on a bench, crying.

'Oh my, what's wrong with her?' Keitaro thought to himself. In an impulse, he sat down on a nearby bench, took out a pencil and sketchpad, and started drawing. He ended up drawing a likeness of the girl, but smiling. 'There, that looks better. Eh?" Keitaro was startled to see three old men looking at his sketch. Without warning one of them grabbed it. "Hey! That's mine!" yelled Keitaro, trying to grab it back, but the three men simply passed it around between them. Eventually one of them threw it to the side towards the girl.

"Eh?" piped the girl, as she noticed something fall on the ground in front of her. "What is this?" she asked herself as she picked up Keitaro's sketchbook. It so happened it was opened to the page where Keitaro drew her smiling picture. "EH??? HAWAWA!!! Why? Why does it look like this?" she asked loudly.

"Ah!" gasped Keitaro. "That was my hand's fault! Hehehe" said Keitaro, hoping to make a joke, catching the girl's attention.

"Why? Why did you do this? You're terrible!" said the girl, crying again.

"Ah! I- I'm sorry!" yelped Keitaro, running off. "Darn it! Why did this happen?" he mumbled as he kept running.

Meantime, a discussion was taking place at the Inn Keitaro was looking for.

"What?" said a brown haired girl with pigtails to an old woman. "You're leaving, Granny? But why?"

"I'm getting old, Touka" said the old woman. "I've managed this inn for a good many years, and it's time for me to see the world."

"But without you, no one will manage the inn!" protested Touka.

"Don't worry, I've sent for someone to take over as the new landlord. Meantime, take care of yourselves, and don't give the new landlord a hard time!" said the old woman, who soon left the room.

"Oh!" groaned Touka. "What should we do?" she said, then caught sight of one of her companions, a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail and carrying a naginata, leaving. "Hey Aisha wait! You have to convince Granny to stay!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go training. You take care of this, Touka-sama." said Aisha, who left rather quickly.

"Mou!" sighed Touka, who then spotted another companion, a girl with short blue hair, passing by. "Hey Sei! Please, you gotta help me convince Granny to stay!"

"Eh? Why should I?" replied Sei as if without a care in the world. "I'm sure she has her reasons. Just wait for the new landlord. Now I have things to do! See ya!" Then she went to her room.

"Agh! What's happening here!?" said Touka, now panicking andlooking as if she was about to cry. "Oh! What am I gonna do? Ah hey Sui!" she called out, after catching sight of another friend, a girl withchocolate brown hair tied in a ponytail. "Please lend me a hand here..."

"Ah, sorry pal!" said Sui. "I have to go work out first, then I'll take a dip in the hot-springs! See ya buddy!" she said in a boyish manner, before leaving.

"Waaahh!" whimpered Touka, now crying. "What is this world coming into?" she said with frustration, finally turning to head for her room.

Meantime, Keitaro was running up a flight of stairs. "Hey I remember this now! These stairs should lead up to the Hinata Inn!" said Keitaro, pressing further upwards, until he reached the top, and stopped to look at a large building in front of him. "Yes! It's just like I remembered it!" He approached the front door, andknocked. "Hello? Granny? You there?" Getting no response, he found the door open, and walked inside. "Hmm? Nobody home, eh?" he said, entering the lobby. "I wonder where everybody is?" He then made his way to the landlord's room. "Hmm, so this is Granny's room. Not too bad." He settled down, putting his bag aside. "What should I do? Hey I remember! There's a hot-spring here! Maybe I should go there!" he said, before making his way over to the hot-springs.

"Ahh, this feel so good!" said Keitaro as he slid lower into the hotsprings' warm water. He relaxes for about five minutes, when he's surprised to hear the door opening. "Hm? Someone's coming in. I wonder who - WHA!?" gulped Keitaro when he saw that the newcomer was a brown haired girl wrapped only in a towel.

"Haah! Nothing like a good dip in the hotsprings to sooth my muscles!" said the girl, who happened to be Sui. Once she reached the warm water, she slowly slid down into it.

Meantime Keitaro was panicking. 'Oh man! I didn't know this was the girls' side! I better get outta here!' he thought as he tried to turn away. Unfortunately he was spotted by Sui, though due to the mist she didn't quite recognize him.

"Yo! Bud! I didn't know you were here!" said Sui, slowly making her way towards Keitaro, who was trying to crawl away. "Hey, guess what? My breasts have gotten bigger now, don't you think?" She then grabbed Keitaro's hand and put it on her chest, causing Keitaro to freeze up. "Eh?" piped Sui. "Hey Sei, why does your hand feel so different?"

"Um, well," said Keitaro nervously. "I'm not Sei"

"Hmm?" hummed Sui, who finally decided to take a close look at her companion. Then she froze, eyes widening, jaw dropping. "Heh? Uh- WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" she yelled, quickly pulling back andcovering herself with her arms. "He-he-he-he-he-hey! Wha-wha-wha-wha-what are you do-do-do-doing here!?" she stuttered, looking really embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know this was the girls' side!" said Keitaro quickly. "I'll be leaving now!" he said, quickly getting up, not realizing he doesn't have his towel, and thus gave Sui an eyeful of his body.

"Hii... Hii... Hiiii.. HIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" yelled Sui at the sight of Keitaro's naked form, before covering her eyes.

At that point, Keitarograbbed his towel to wrap around his waist and simply ran. He didn't get very far before he ran into a towel-clad Sei, his face embedded between her breasts.

"Ara, what are you doing?" said Sei craftily. "You're rather forward."

Peeling his face off Sei's chest, Keitaro quickly regained his senses. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" he said quickly. Before he could run, Sui appeared around the corner, eyes widening.

"Hiiiiiiih!!! S-s-s-s-sei! Th-th-th-th-that man was in th-th-th-the hot springs!" stuttered Sui as she got yet another eyeful of Keitaro.

"Oh?" said Sei, a wicked smile forming on her face. "You wanna have some fun?" she said, walking towards Keitaro.

"Ahh... No thanks!" yelped Keitaro, running off, right into Touka, who was carrying some books. They collided with a thud, with Touka falling on her bum and dropping her books.

"Ouch!" moaned Touka, eyes momentarily closed, then opened them, to see a mass of Keitaro's hair below her. As she got a closer look, she realized he was only clad in a towel. And as her eyes widened in shock, she realised that his face was on her crotch. She did the first thing her instincts told her to do. She screamed. "KYAAAAA!!! PERVERT!!!"

This startled Keitaro. "AAAGGGHHH!!!I'M SORRY!!!" yelled Keitaro, who got up quickly and ran out into the lobby, only to be confronted by another girl.

"Haa! Enemy spotted! Charge!!!" shouted a young girl with red hair, riding on a pig and wielding a naginata, before charging at Keitaro.

"WAAAAAAAA!!!" yelled Keitaro, who ran for it. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?!?" he wondered out loud, as he headed outside. In his panic, he fell over. As he got out of his daze and sat up, he panicked as he saw several not so friendly girls towering over him. Sei grinning evilly, Sui looking really embarrassed but trying needlessly to look angry, and a very upset Touka.

"Now, what shall we do with him?" asked Sei rhetorically.

"J-j-j-just get him away from me!" stuttered Sui.

Touka just kept silent.

"Well then," began Sei, before changing outfits and now wearing what appears to be a butterfly style mask on her face. "I, the Butterfly Mask, will dispense justice upon you!"

Somehow, Keitaro found himself tied to a cross, and just screamed "NOOOOOOO!!!!"

"What is going on here?" asked a woman in her late 20's who just arrived at the scene, interrupting Sei's "punishment".

"AUNT HARUKA!!!" yelled Keitaro, throwing himself at the newcomer. "GLAD TO SEE YOU AUNT HARUKA!!! OUCH!"

"Just call me Haruka." said Haruka, after bopping Keitaro on the head with a harisen.

"Eh? 'Aunt'?" said the girls in confusion.

Later, everyone was gathered at the Inn's lobby.

"WHAT!?" yelled Touka.

"It's true. This is my nephew, and Granny Hina's grandson, Keitaro Urashima." said Haruka. "He's also going to be your new landlord."

"Oh?" said Sei. "Well, then, things are going to be interesting around here." She then turned to face Keitaro. "I'm Sei. Sei Chou'un. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ahahaha. Hi!" said Keitaro while rubbing the back of his head. Then he gasped when Sei moved up really close to him.

"If you like I can show you a really good time" said Sei seductively.

"Ah n-n-n-no thanks! I-I mean... ah..." stuttered Keitaro, while Sei giggled.

"Sei!" chided Touka.

"Hi, Onii-chan!" said the young red haired girl energetically. "I'm Rinrin! Rinrin Chouhi!"

"Ehehe hi!" replied Keitaro. He wondered if pets are allowed here, after seeing the pig.

"Uh... um, hi!" said Sui meekly, still red faced. "Uh, I, uh, I'm Sui Bachou."

"Oh, hi." said Keitaro, also feeling embarrassed. "Sorry I scared you there in the hot-springs."

"Eh... th-th-th-that's okay. I uh, didn't know that uh, you were the new landlord" said Sui shyly.

"You'll have to excuse Sui," said Sei. "She's very shy around men. Especially if she's alone with one" Sei winked. "Touka-sama, you haven't introduced yourself yet."

"Eh?" piped Touka, before looking warily at Keitaro. "Fine. I'm Touka Ryuubi."

"Ah, hi!" replied Keitaro.

"Look, I don't care if you're the new landlord. I just don't want any trouble here okay?" said Touka, getting red in the face.

"Wha... hey that was an accident!" said Keitaro defensively.

"Hey, Mr. Landlord?" said Sei, getting Keitaro's attention. "Touka is a daughter of a prominent politician, hence she's acting this way."

"Oh, I see" said Keitaro.

"She's also trying for Tokyo U, to study Political Science and follow her father's footsteps." added Sei.

"Only because mother and father want it." said Touka. "It's the worst! Why can't I live my life the way I want to?" she said in frustration.

"Oh yes." Interrupted Haruka. "Aren't you already in Tokyo U, Keitaro?"

"Tokyo U?" asked Rinrin.

"Japan's highest rated college." said Haruka.

"Wow!" gasped Rinrin.

"Eh?" said Keitaro. "Well, no I..."

"Eh? You didn't get in?" asked Haruka.

"No, I failed the second time. That's partly why I came here. I was kicked out of the house after Dad and Mom learned about it." said Keitaro.

"Oh, you poor thing" said Sei. "Perhaps you could use a little cheering up?" she said, licking her lips.

"Ahh... no thank you.. I mean no!" said Keitaro quickly.

"Well, how about you and Touka study together?" suggested Haruka.

"Huh?" piped Touka. "Uh, well..."

"Ooh, kinky!" said Sei.

"Hiiih?" squeaked Sui. "T-t-t-t-Touka-sama alone with a m-m-m-man!?!?" she stuttered.

"AH! Hey! It's not what you think!" said Keitaro.

"Sigh!" exhaled Touka, looking defeated.

"So, Keitaro" said Sei. "Anything special planned for tonight?"

"Um, what do you mean?" asked Keitaro warily.

"Oh stuff it Sei." said Touka.

"Che!" hissed Sei. "Killjoy"

Touka then turned to Keitaro. "Keitaro!"

"Ah! Yes Touka?" said Keitaro.

"Just to make things clear." said Touka. "Don't give us any problems. Just because you're the landlord doesn't mean you can have your way around here. If my parents find out about a man living under the roof with us girls they might take me away, or worse."

"EEP!" squeaked Sui, whose head was now spinning at the thought of Keitaro living in the same building as her.

"Eh?" wondered Rinrin. "What do you mean by that Touka-sama?"

"Don't worry about that Touka" said Haruka. "They probably already know since Granny Hina talked to them first."

"WHAT!?" yelped Touka.

"Anyway I need to get back to the teahouse." said Haruka. "Be sure to behave yourselves. And Keitaro?"

"Uh, yes Aunt Haruka?" said Keitaro, before getting bopped on the head again.

"It's Haruka." said Haruka. "Be sure to do your landlord duties, like collecting the rents and keeping the inn in shape."

"Ah, sure." said Keitaro, before Haruka left.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: This is just an experimental fanfic combining Love Hina with a recent favorite game/anime I've come across: (Shin) Koihime Musou. So here the main girls (i.e. the tenants of HinataInn) are replaced with the Koihime girls. To a degree I've decided some approximate counterparts between LH and KM (but not to be exact, so their behaviors won't exactly match):

Naru - Touka (for those who haven't played the 2nd game, Shin Koihime Musou, she is the new heroine and leader of the Shu faction, based on Liu Bei. Also, of the girls from the Shu faction, she seems to be best suited for the role of the main Tokyo U aspirant among the tenants.)  
Kitsune - Sei (the blue haired girl who sometimes disguises herself as "Butterfly Mask")  
Motoko - Aisha (the "Black Haired Bandit Killer", the main heroine of the first game and the anime)  
Kaolla - Rinrin (the sworn sister of Aisha)  
Shinobu - Shuri (the young blonde "Hawawa Strategist" of the Shu faction; named as such because of her tendency to say "Hawawa" like a catchphrase)

The odd one out here is Sui (Bachou, the brown haired girl who suspected that Sousoukilled her father). Still, she's here because she's quite interesting particularly with regards to her behavior towards men (she stutters andblushes a lot when alone with the player-character of the game).

As to pairings, it currently stands at Keitaro x Touka, though I'm sure fans of the games (and especially the Koihime Musou anime) might want to see a Keitaro x Aisha pairing instead.


	2. Settling In, and a New Tenant

Koihina Musou (A Love Hina x Koihime Musou crossover)

Disclaimer: Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu. Koihime Musou and Shin Koihime Musou are properties of BaseSon.

* * *

Keitaro is in the landlord's room looking through the tenants' files so he can get to know each of them.

First on the list was Touka Ryuubi. A graduating high school senior, now preparing for her Tokyo U exams, and coincidentally in the same cram school as Keitaro. She's also the daughter of a dietman, a prominent and influential member of the House of Representatives, who is apparently expecting her to follow in his footsteps (since she is the eldest child), hence her "grooming" to take Law in Tokyo U. Touka's father also happens to be a good friend of Granny Hina, hence Touka's stay in the Inn.

Next is Sei Chou'un. A freelance writer who writes for several magazines. Was Touka's classmate in school until she dropped out for some reason.

Third girl is Sui Bachou. Also a highschool student in Touka's school, but at a lower year level. Came from a family of Naginata practitioners, and is the only girl from a brood of 6 siblings, hence her tomboyish behavior, but due to a lot of teasing and sort of bullying from her brothers, is uncomfortable around men.

Fourth is Rinrin Chouhi. A country girl (hence her pet pig, which happened to be named Napoleon, God knows why it was named as such), now in middle school, but formidable also with the Naginata.

Also listed is one Aisha Kan'u, who is currently not present in the inn. A formidable Naginata practitioner, and apparently Touka's bodyguard and confidante, and apparently a "big sister" figure to Rinrin.

"Quite an interesting group of girls here" commented Keitaro. As he reviewed them, he heard a knock at the door. "Um, come in!"

"Hey Keitaro!" said Sei as she sauntered in, wearing a nightgown, causing Keitaro's eyes to bug out. "Ara, like what you see?"

"Ah- I- uh-" stuttered Keitaro. "Um what can I do for you Sei?"

"Oh nothing much. Say, isn't that the tenant manifest?"

"Uh, yes. I'm just going through it so I know more about you girls."

"Oh, so you want to get to know us better?" said Sei craftily, sitting down very close to Keitaro.

"Ah... well... you see..."

"Well you can start with me right now..." said Sei, snatching Keitaro's hand and bringing it to her chest.

Keitaro panicked. "Hey! Wait a minute!" yelped Keitaro. "Ah, Sei leggo!"

"What's all the racket here? I'm trying to study-" said Touka as she walked in, then froze as she saw Sei with Keitaro's hand on her breast.

Sei suddenly pushed Keitaro back, then started crying. "WAAAAAAAHHHH! HE'S GROPING ME!!!!"

"WHAAAT!??!?" shouted Keitaro. "You're the one who took my hand..."

Touka sighed. "Sei, haven't you fooled around enough already?" she said casually as she picked up Sei by the scruff of her nightgown and dragged her out the door, while Sei muttered something about killjoys and not being able to take good jokes. Before leaving the room, Touka turned to Keitaro. "Keitaro?"

"Ah, yes!" yelped Keitaro.

"Don't let your guard down around Sei. She can get feisty, and before you know it..." said Touka, but left it at that. "Anyway, just don't get yourself in trouble." Then she left.

"Ugh!" exhailed Keitaro. "What have I gotten myself into?"

At a two floor building in Hinata City, the upper floor servers as the home of the owner of the restaurant on the ground floor. Here, the owner's foster child, the same blonde girl Keitaro ran into before finding the Hinata Inn, was sitting in the middle of what appears to be her bedroom, but full of boxes. She is in deep sorrow, clutching Keitaro's sketchpad.

An orphan since she was four when her parents died in an accident, Shuuri Shokatsuryou has been under the care of her kind foster mother, Suikyo Shibaki, a struggling businesswoman, and the owner of the aforementioned restaurant. Due to the current circumstances, Suikyo told Shuuri they had to move to a new location where her business could earn profit. Shuuri was upset because she didn't want to leave Hinata City, which she came to love and consider her home. Though Suikyo was understanding, there was no alternative as far as she was concerned. Entering Shuuri's bedroom, she tried to talk to Shuuri again.

"Shuuri-chan?" said Suikyo.

"Hai?" answered Shuuri meekly.

"I know you love this place, but we can't stay here."

Shuuri remained silent.

"Ara? What's that?" asked Suikyo, noticing the sketchpad. "Eh? It's you!" seeing the drawing of Shuuri.

"Eh? But that's not how I feel."

"I know. But you look prettier when you're smiling, ne?"

"That's what the man told me."

"Man?"

"The man who drew it."

"Ara?" piped Suikyo. "He must be a special man"

"..."

"Perhaps I should see this person. I have a feeling I might find answers... hmm. But where would I find him?" asked Suikyo.

"Ano..."

"Yes?"

"I... I need to take a walk."

"Alright. But be back later. Perhaps you might run into him again?"

"I guess"

"Then return his sketchpad. And ask him to come over."

"Okay." answered Shuuri, who then went outside.

"Bless her pure heart..." murmured Suikyo.

Back at the Hinata Inn, everyone is about to dig in to lunch. Only moments later, three of the group are rushing to the kitchen with empty glasses, trying to be the first to reach the water tap.

"AGH!!! That's my glass!" yelled Touko.

"Who cares!? I gotta drink fast!" yelled Sei.

"Gangway!" yelled Keitaro.

Back in the dining table, Rinrin and Sui are enjoying the food, despite it being so spicy that the other three residents ended up rushing to the kitchen to drink it off.

"Geez, you guys need to get used to spicy food" said Rinrin. "I used to eat this all the time back in my hometown!"

"Yeah! This is great actually!" said Sui.

"Forget it!" shouted Touka. "I can't stand that stuff!" she huffed after drinking from her glass.

"Yeah!" said Keitaro, taking a second drink.

"Well, since cooking something edible is not exactly anybody's expertise here, how about eating out?" suggested Sei after she calmed down.

"Hmm, if I'm not mistaken there's a family restaurant around here." said Touka.

"Sounds good to me!" said Keitaro.

"Alright let's go!" said Sei, then moved close to Keitaro. "Your treat, Mr. Landlord."

"EHHH???" gasped Keitaro.

Touka sighed.

"Haahh! That was good!" said Rinrin, finishing her plate.

"Yeah you said it!" added Sui, also done. "Say, mind if we join you guys?" asked Sui of Touka, Sei, and Keitaro.

"After you two devoured all that junk, you still want seconds?" said Touka, eyebrow twitching after noticing all the food was gone.

"Those two sure have huge appetites" commented Keitaro.

"You don't know half of it" replied Sei.

Rinrin and Sui simply laughed goofily.

Shuuri, still clutching the sketchpad, prodded along through Hinata City, almost as if she didn't really care where she was going. If she did, she would have realized she was heading towards the Hinata Inn. She didn't even hear the voices of a group of people heading in the opposite direction.

The male of the group, who happened to be Keitaro, wasn't looking when Shuuri walked right into him, colliding with him and falling back on her bum.

"KYAA!!" yelped Shuuri.

"Oops! Sorry!" said Keitaro quickly. "Hey! It's you!"

"Eh? Hawawawa!" piped Shuuri, recognizing Keitaro.

"Huh? What's going on here?" asked Sei. Touka simply looked confused.

"Hey! It's Shuuri Shokatsuryou!" said Rinrin.

"You know here?" asked Sui.

"Yeah! She's in my school!" added Rinrin.

"Uh, well, here!" said Shuuri, holding out Keitaro's sketchpad.

"Huh? Oh that's..." began Keitaro, but was interrupted by Sei.

"Whoo lemme see!" said Sei, grabbing the sketchpad.

"Hey wait!" yelped Keitaro.

"Hmm, wow! It's that girl!" said Sei, when she showed the drawing Keitaro made of Shuuri.

"HAWAWAWA!" yelped Shuuri upon sight of the drawing.

"Well, since you're good at drawing people, maybe I could pose for you sometime?" said Sei. "How about with, oh, less clothing on?" continued Sei as she began flipping through the sketchbook.

"Sei!" scolded Touka.

"GWAK!" gulped Keitaro once he saw what drawing was now on display.

"Hiiiiii!" squeaked Sui as she went into one of her shocked-face-deep-blush episodes, while Rinrin looked confused.

"Oooh! Kinky!" said Sei, seeng the drawing of a woman in a rather provocative pose. "Perhaps you should take me up on my offer?"

Shuuri on the other hand looked half frightened and half embarrassed, then took off running.

"Agh!" gasped Keitaro, turning to Sei. "Look! You scared her off!"

"That's right!" added Touka.

"Oh come on!" said Sei in a mock pout.

The group finally made their way to the restaurant, only to find it closed.

"Oh man they're closed for business" lamented Sei.

"I guess we'll have to find another place to eat" said Touka.

"Ah, good afternoon!" said Suikyo as she just got to the front door, with Shuuri in tow.

"Oh, good afternoon, ma'am!" replied Keitaro.

"I'm sorry to say we are closed" said Suikyo. "I heard though you were looking for a place to have lunch."

"Oh yes indeed!" said Rinrin.

"Hmm. Aha!" exclaimed Suikyo, noticing the sketchpad in Keitaro's hands. "So it was you who drew Shuuri-chan."

"Ahh... well... that is..." stuttered Keitaro, earning several different looks from the girls.

"Well, you have quite a talent" said Suikyo. "May I ask who you are kind sir?"

"Um, Urashima. Keitaro Urashima." said Keitaro.

"Ah, Urashima." said Suikyo. "Hinata Urashima's grandson I presume?"

"Yes! I am" said Keitaro.

"So you are. Granny Hina was a kind woman" said Suikyo. "Helping those in need. Myself included."

"I see." said Keitaro.

"I heard she left though. So who's running the Inn uptown?" asked Suikyo.

"Actually, I am now" said Keitaro.

"Oh?" piped Suikyo. "Perhaps we can do each other a favor here."

"Eh?" wondered Keitaro, with all the girls paying close attention.

"It seems to me you are in need of a good cook." said Suikyo.

"Ah, well, yeah but..." began Keitaro before he was interrupted by Suikyo.

"And, I have someone in my care who wishes not to leave Hinata City, but I cannot care for her without taking her away with me." said Suikyo, pointing out Shuuri.

"Shuuri?" said Rinrin.

"Yes. And she happens to have good culinary and housekeeping skills." said Suikyo.

"Really?" said Touka.

"Yes, ma'am" said Shuuri.

"I propose a deal" said Suikyo. "Allow Shuuri to board in your Inn, and as rent, she will be your resident chef and housekeeper. What do you say?"

"Woa!" piped Keitaro.

"Really?" asked Shuuri excitedly.

"Indeed." said Suikyo.

"Yes! Sounds like a good idea to me" said Sei.

"Hmmm! Good food for us!" said Sui.

"And a new friend to play with!" said Rinrin.

"I think we should let her stay" said Touka. "Don't you think so Keitaro?"

"Alright. It's a deal" said Keitaro.

"Cool!" "Yes!" "Yay!" cheers came from the various girls.

"Really? I can stay?" asked Shuuri.

"Yes my dear." said Suikyo. "I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too." said Shuuri.

"Be strong and work hard though." said Suikyo.

"Yes ma'am!" said Shuuri.

"Alright! Lets party!" said Sei.

Late evening in the outskirts Hinata City, a girl with long black hair walked alone. Most notable about her was the naginata she carried, which had, of all things, a carving of a dragon's head at the end with the blade sticking out of its gaping mouth, making for an intimidating yet elegant weapon. The infamous Green Dragon Crescent Blade.

Aisha Kan'u was making her way back to the Hinata Inn, coming home from training camp. Despite it being dark and her walking through an alley, she was unafraid. Not even thugs would deter her, as three such individuals would soon find out.

"Well, what do we have here?" said one thug, as Aisha approached his group.

"Hmm, not a bad looking chick" said another.

"Let's check her out." said the third. "and maybe we'll even get some 'lovin' if you know what I mean."

Aisha heard their comments and was not amused. "Your kind is what society has no place for."

"Says who bimbo?" spat the first thug.

Aisha decided enough was enough. She said "Hooligans like you are the scourge of the earth. Prepare for punishment!"

Noticing the dragon carving on the naginata, the second thug suddenly got nervous. "Say you think she's who I think she is?"

"Who?" asked the third.

"The Beautiful Black Haired Bandit Killer!"

Aisha did a double take. "Well, I never called myself that"

"Nah, she's not as drop-dead gorgeous as that so called Bandit Killer whatever" said the first thug, visualizing a traditional Japanese beauty queen who bore only marginal resemblance to Aisha.

Aisha's eyebrow twitched. "Ugh! Yeah right. So I'm not a bombshell beauty like everyone thinks" she grumbled to herself.

"Anyway since she ain't the legendary Bandit Killer" continued the first thug. "She's easy meat for us."

"You dare underestimate me?" growled Aisha, pointing her naginata at the thugs. "Bring it on!"

Only moments later, three screams tore through the night.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: Well that took long enough. Despite lack of reviews, the fanfic seems to have a bit of a following in the form of subscriptions/alerts/favorite story notices I've been getting.


	3. Getting to know the Tenants

Koihina Musou (A Love Hina x Koihime Musou crossover)

Disclaimer: Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu. Koihime Musou and Shin Koihime Musou are properties of BaseSon.

* * *

"Geez, what a time to run out of supplies" grumbled Keitaro. After welcoming Shuuri to the Inn, everyone partied like crazy, which simply blew Keitaro away. Even Napoleon, Rinrin's pig, joined in. After Touka, Sei, and Sui got wasted from Sei's Sake stash (which Keitaro decided to keep track of), and Rinrin and Shuuri simply getting tired, it was left to him to clean up. After bringing Napoleon back to his pigpen in the ranch (which Keitaro didn't notice at first, situated behind the Inn), next to the stables where Sui happened to keep a few horses in (Keitaro didn't realize at first Sui was into horses, missing the info from the tenant manifest), he realized they ran out of a few essentials, like rice and other ingredients for breakfast. And since it was late evening, with the older girls drunk and the youngsters tired, it fell to his shoulders to do the emergency grocery shopping.

On his way to the convinience store, he heard a few screams from an alley. "What the heck?" Before he knew it, three burly thugs came flying at him, plopping down on the ground in front of him. They steadily got up, a bit dazed. Then they saw him.

"Hmm, a bystander. Let's take him hostage!" said the smallest of the thugs.

"Hey! What do you mean..." began Keitaro.

"SHUT UP!" said the big burly thug, hoisting him up by the collar.

"HEY YOU!" yelled a woman's voice. From its direction, Aisha Kan'u emerged from the alley, her naginata ready.

"Ha! So you still wanna fight girl?" said the third thug. "You try something and he gets it!"

"Ugh! You have no sense of honor!" remarked Aisha, holding her ground.

"Honor, shmonor. That doesn't exist in our book!" said the smallest thug. "It's kill or be killed around here!"

"I better try something not so painful" murmured Aisha, readying her naginata. "HAAAAA!!!!" she yelled, unleashing a wave of ki, not leathal, but enough to send a big blast of air at the thugs.

"YAAAA!!!"

"WOAAA!!!"

"I'M FLYING!!!"

"YIKES!!!"

The thugs, along with Keitaro, were blown in several directions. Miraculously, Keitaro didn't move very far and landed on his bum only a few feet from his original position, unlike the thugs who were sent into the stratosphere.

"Owww!" moaned Keitaro. "Anyone got the number of that truck that hit me?"

"Are you alright?" asked Aisha with a concerned voice.

"Uh?" gasped Keitaro, looking up at Aisha, who was holding her hand out to him.

"Can you get up?"

"Uh, I thing so" said Keitaro, taking Aisha's hand as she helped him up. Unfortunately, his clumsiness kicked in, and he tripped. "YAGH!"

"KYAAA!!!"

After being dazed for a moment, Keitaro tried to get his bearings, but his vision was blocked. When he tried to feel what was covering his face, he felt something very soft and warm. "Umff. Whart ith tish?" he said, his voice muffled.

"Ugh!" moaned Aisha, who found herself lying down with her chest being weighed down. "Eh?" piped Aisha, who felt her chest being groped. She looked up, and saw Keitaro with his face between her breasts, which in turn were being groped by Keitaro's hands. "KYAAAA!!!!" she yelled, quickly pushing Keitaro off her.

"GWACK!" coughed Keitaro as he was suddenly ejected from Aisha's chest and tumbled backwards.

"P-Pervert!" yelled Aisha, covering herself. "What do you thing you're doing!?"

"Agh! I'm sorry!" said Keitaro in a panicked voice, as he scrambled backwards.

"Jeez!" said Aisha disgustedly, getting up. "I guess you're not hurt at all!"

"Ugh!" sighed Keitaro. "This is not my day!"

"Just get home before you run into some thugs again!" said Aisha, who then sulked off.

"Man, what is the world coming to?" wondered Keitaro out loud. Getting mugged was bad enough, but making a bad impression on a pretty girl (who actually helped him too), was the pits. "I guess I better continue getting those groceries before any more trouble happens."

----

Keitaro woke up the next morning drenched in sweat. After buying the needed supplies he trudged back to Hinata Inn, put the supplies away, marched straight to his room and plopped into bed, promptly falling asleep, not bothering to change out of his clothes. Finding himself in this predicament, he immediately thought of a bath. So he took some fresh clothes, and went on his way to the small bath (so he wouldn't make the mistake of walking in on the girls in the main hot springs). He passed by the laundry room, and hearing a noise, curiosity got the better of him, and he went in. As he did, he found himself face to face with the girl he encountered last night.

Aisha was dressing up and preparing for the day when was startled by the sound of the door opening. As she looked to the entrance, she found herself face to face with Keitaro. Both were frozen in place, Aisha from surprise, and Keitaro from shock of seeing Aisha with only her panties on and in the process of putting on her bra. After a long and tension filled five seconds, Aisha finally got her composure back, looked at herself, and back at Keitaro. Finally finding her voice, she stuttered, and screamed.

"KYAAA!!!"

Aisha's scream jolted Keitaro out of his reverie, and he was able to gain control of himself, sort of. "ACK! I'm sorry!"

"KYAAA!!!" Aisha screamed again. "What the heck are you doing here!? GET OUT YOU PERVERT!!!"

"AH... uh... right!" stuttered Keitaro, getting back outside to the corridor as fast as he can. While he did, he ran into Shuuri.

"Keitaro-sempai, what's going on?" asked Shuuri.

"Agh! Well... I... uhh..." muttered Keitaro in his stupor. Before he could say anything else, Aisha ran into the scene, in a hastily put-on sleeveless gi and short hakama. "Hey girl!" barked Aisha. "That pervert hasn't done anything to you has he?" she asked, in an almost menacing tone, and pointing at Keitaro.

"GACK!" yelped Keitaro.

"What pervert?" asked Shuuri. "This guy? He's our landlord."

"Huh?" gasped Aisha, with a look of surprise on her face.

"What's the commotion here?" asked Touka as she entered the area with Sei and Sui in tow.

----

The dining area was being used as a makeshift conference room by the tenants, plus Keitaro, as they were seated around the rectangular table. Keitaro was on one end, Touka on his right, Sei on his left. Aisha was on the other end, looking expectantly at Keitaro with an expression that bordered between neutral and angry. Flanking her were Shuuri on her left and Rinrin on her right. Sui was between Rinrin and Sei.

"So," began Aisha. "You mean to say you are the landlord of this all-girls dormitory now?"

"Uh, yes Aisha." answered Keitaro.

"And you girls are fine with it?" asked Aisha of the girls.

"Well, you said for me to take care of it when you left." said Touka. "Besides, it's Granny Hina's orders."

"And what if he does anything like he did to me earlier?" asked Aisha. Sui blushed as she remembered when the same thing happened to her a few days back.

"Hey! I didn't know you were in there!" retorted Keitaro.

Aisha glared at him. No man had ever seen her in any state of undress before, and she felt tainted now.

"Um," piped Shuuri. "I don't see anything wrong with him. He did give me a place to stay. I think he's a nice guy."

"And not only that, he's an aspiring Tokyo University student, even though this is his third try." said Sei.

"Yeah! He's great! Right onii-chan?" said Rinrin.

"Did you have to rub it that way Sei?" said Keitaro.

"What about you Sui?" asked Aisha of Sui.

"Heh?" yelped Sui. "Well... uh... I... ah..." she stuttered, her face all red.

Aisha sighed. "Touka-sama, I hope this doesn't get in the way of your studies."

"Ugh!" moaned Touka. "Please don't remind me."

"It is your father's wish. And as your protector I am sworn to ensure you make it through your endeavors." stated Aisha.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem." said Sei. "After all, Touka and Keitaro are both trying for Tokyo U. Maybe they can study together."

"Hmm." hummed Aisha, with a look of suspicion in her face. "Urashima-dono?"

"Ah! Yes?" replied Keitaro quickly.

"Just make sure nothing serious happens to Touka-sama." she warned. "If she doesn't make it to Tokyo U, you will answer to me!" she said, then got up. "I'll see you all later." she finished, then left the room.

"Geez, what's with her anyway?" asked Keitaro.

"She's a powerful naginata practitioner," began Touka. "And my personal bodyguard."

"She's so strong that she's earned the nickname 'The Beautiful Black Haired Bandit Killer'" said Sei. "They say she can take out a whole army!"

"Eh?" piped Keitaro, recalling the previous night's incident.

"Yep! She's awesome!" said Rinrin.

"Yeah! She's one of the few people I know who could really kick my ass!" said Sui.

"Of course the rumors can be exaggerated" said Touka.

"Yeah" said Sei. "I mean people tend to imagine her being a traditional Japanese Beauty Queen, but when the see her in person, they get disappointed."

"Sei!" scolded Touka. "Be nice."

"Anyway" said Sei. "Just don't mention that part to Aisha. She can get really touchy about it."

"Huh?" piped Keitaro. "Well, I mean she is beautiful and..."

"Oh?" wondered Sei, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Fancying her Mr. Landlord?"

"EH!?!? N-no! I mean..." panicked Keitaro.

"I don't think it's a good idea to try and consider Aisha as dating material Keitaro." said Touka.

"And why is that, Touka-sama?" asked Sei in mock doubt.

"She's very serious about her fighting abilities, and doesn't think she has time for dating and stuff." said Touka. "In fact she takes offense to anyone calling her a girl."

"Eh?" piped Keitaro. "Why would she do that?"

As the girls are conversing, Aisha is on the roof, doing katas with her naginata, and starting to break a sweat.

"Well, all I know is that when this one guy called her a girl," began Touka. "She replied angrily in these words: 'I'm nothing as weak as that!'"

"Hmm, well, she does have a point in a way." said Keitaro.

Shuuri had a thoughtful look.

"Hey! I'm not weak!" pouted Rinrin. "And I'm proud to be a girl!"

Sui nodded.

"Uh, I didn't mean it that way!" said Keitaro.

"And what did you intend to mean?" asked Sei.

"Well, I mean, girls are expected to like take care of the house, cook, and everything, especially when they get married." said Keitaro. "At least that's what my parents think."

"Yes, that's true." said Shuuri.

"Well, she can do those too." said Touka. "In fact she used to do part time jobs in those areas. She doesn't doesn't want to be though of as the 'Damsel in destress' type of girl."

Sui sighed.

"What's the matter Sui-oneechan?" asked Rinrin.

"Geez. My brothers kept picking on me because I'm the only girl in the family!" lamented Sui. "They made me do all the house chores while they lazed around, if they weren't training or studying that is. That's why I decided to become strong so I can beat them!"

"And so you did?" asked Sei.

"Hah! You wish!" said Sui. "They tended to play dirty so it wasn't so fun. Then when I started, um, growing, they..." She paused, then started to blush.

"They what?" asked Keitaro.

"Uh... eh... uh..." stuttered Sui.

"Got intimate with her perhaps?" teased Sei.

"#$%^*()!!!" Sui blurted out some gibberish loudly while her eyes boggled, her face got really red, and her body stiffened.

"SEI!!!" yelled Touka.

"Uh, I think we shouldn't press any further" said Keitaro.

"Awww. Spoiled Sport" mumbled Sei.

"Anyway I'd better go study. Ugh!" exhaled Touka.

"Say Touka," began Sei. "How about studying together with Keitaro for a change?"

"Eh!?" gasped Keitaro. "Well... I don't think..."

"Hmm..." hummed Touka. "Alright, fine."

"Huh?" piped Keitaro.

"Perhaps it won't be so boring if I have a study-buddy." said Touka. "I've always had to study alone. It's so boring!"

"Um, okay." replied Keitaro.

"Well then you two" said Sei. "Go on and hit the books. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"SEI!!!" yelped Touka.

"GWAK!" yelped Keitaro.

"Kiikikikii!!!" stuttered Sui.

"Mou! Cut it out Sei!" grumbled Touka. "Let's go Keitaro!"

"Ah... yeah!" replied Keitaro, walking out of the room with Touka.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: I decided to add a few things to the setting. The ranch behind the Inn was there to have a place for a few animals to live in (like Rinrin's pig Napoleon - 5 points for anyone guessing where I got the name; and Sui's horses [something from the first game - Sui is good with handling horses]; and perhaps an opportunity for Ren [Ryoufu, the quiet but very strong fighter who was mistaken for a monster] and her dogs to have a place to stay).


	4. The Promise, and Resurging Memories?

Koihina Musou (A Love Hina x Koihime Musou crossover)

Disclaimer: Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu. Koihime Musou and Shin Koihime Musou are properties of BaseSon.

* * *

Touka sighed as she put the book she was reading at down. She was in the middle of a study session with Keitaro in her room. While she did pretty well in most subjects such as math, those that did count, at least for what was demanded of her from her parents such as history and social sciences, she did poorly. She looked at Keitaro, who appeared to be struggling with a math problem, and then put his pen down and sighed loudly.

"Stuck on something, Keitaro?" asked Touka.

"Yeah, this math problem" said Keitaro, showing her his notebook.

"Hmm" hummed Touka, who then scribbled a few things on Keitaro's notebook. "Try substituting those"

"Alright" said Keitaro, following Touka's suggestion. "Hey, I got the answer! Man you're good!"

"Well, at least in math, and science" said Touka. "But on the stuff I really need to be good at just to please father and mother, I'm hopeless" she ranted. "AWWWW! What am I gonna do!?" she cried, tears flowing from her eyes like fountains.

"Well, I wish I could help you there, but" said Keitaro, not finishing his statement. "Well, maybe we should take a break"

"Yeah," said Touka dejectedly. "So tell me, what's your reason for going to Tokyo U?"

"Well," said Keitaro. "It might sound silly, but there was this girl I once knew when I was much younger. We were really close. Then one day she and I made a promise to meet at Tokyo U when we grew up. But that was fifteen years ago, and I now I can't even remember what she looks like or what her name was. She probably doesn't even remember me, or the promise we made."

"NO WAY!" exclaimed Touka, taking Keitaro's hands. "She'll definitely remember! Oh gosh that's really sweet of you Keitaro! That girl is really lucky. I wish I had someone like that who'd still remember a promise made that long ago."

"Well, if you say so" said Keitaro. "But like I said, I've failed to get in to Tokyo U twice already. Some idiot I must be for failing to keep the promise." he added, taking his glasses off for a minute to clean them with the hem of his shirt. As he did, Touka got a good look at him, and blushed.

"Um, Keitaro?" said Touka meekly.

"Yeah?" replied Keitaro.

"I, uh, well" muttered Touka. "You have rather nice eyes. You look good without your glasses." said Touka shyly.

Keitaro gulped. "Uh, really?"

"Yeah" said Touka, who was now staring at Keitaro, who in turn was staring back at her. Before they knew it, they were slowly moving close to each other. They were just a few inches apart when they were taken aback. "KYAAA!!!" yelped Touka, jerking back.

"GWAK!" yelped Keitaro, who leapt backwards as well. "I- uh-" stuttered Keitaro. "I'm sorry!"

"No! It's okay!" said Touka quickly. "I'm the one who should say sorry!"

"Um, Touka?" said Keitaro after composing himself.

"Yeah?" said Touka.

"Maybe we should call it a night?" suggested Keitaro.

"Hmm, yeah you're right." replied Touka.

"Well then, I guess I'll head back to my room" said Keitaro, taking his books and getting up.

"Okay, goodnight" said Touka.

"Night" replied Keitaro, walking out of the room and shutting the door, leaving Touka alone.

"Geez, what came over me?" Touka asked herself. "Well, he is kinda cute. KYAA! What am I thinking?" she yelped, putting her hands on her cheeks and blushing. "Still, there's something about him. As if I've known him before. Hmm, what if..." she paused, then stiffened at a particular thought. "What if I'm the girl he made that promise to?" she pondered. "Gosh, that would be really nice." she thought, now with her head in the clouds.

Keitaro reached his room. His head was swirling due to the fact that he almost kissed Touka. "What was I thinking!? She's not my promised girl." He said to himself, then stopped. "Or could she... no way!" He shook his head. "Gotta concentrate on Tokyo U." he sighed. He lay down on the floor on his back. Looking up, he suddenly noticed a poster at the middle of the ceiling. Standing on a chair, he reached up and examined the poster, and when he peeled it away, discovered there was a jagged hole big enough for him to fit in, covered up with a section of plywood on the other side. He could also faintly hear voices through it, though he couldn't quite tell whose. Pushing lightly, he noticed the plywood wasn't fixed, and was merely covering the hole from above. As he did so, he stuck his head through and looked around, before his eyes came to a stop, right at a pair of a girl's legs. Stunned, he slowly looked up, and saw the legs' owner, a very stunned and red-faced Touka.

"K-k-k-Keitaro!?" mumbled Touka nervously.

"Uh, I, uh..." stuttered Keitaro, turning to look away, only to end up staring at Aisha, who glared at him.

"You- you- PERVERT!" yelled Aisha.

"GWAH! I'm sorry!!!" yelled Keitaro, waving his hands about, then suddenly realizing that he was no longer holding the edge of the hole to support himself. "YAHHHH!!! OW!" He fell to the floor of his room with a thud.

Aisha sighed. "I told you he was trouble, Touka-sama" she said flatly to Touka. "Cutting a hole on the floor so he could see into your room..."

"I don't think so. That hole was already there even when Granny Hina was still our landlady" Touka explained. "She and I used it to communicate without leaving our rooms."

Aisha blinked. "Oh, I see" she mused. "But that doesn't excuse his actions..."

"Please don't judge him so quickly" said Touka.

"What?" piped a surprised Aisha.

"He's a good man" said Touka. "I can sense it. He has a childhood dream to fulfil, and he's giving it all to achieve it."

"What do you mean?" asked Aisha.

"He told me about a promise he made when he was a child. A promise he made to a girl" said Touka. "That they would meet in Tokyo U someday when they are grown up."

Something in Aisha's mind clicked. 'There's something familiar about that' she thought. "I see." said. "I won't trouble you further, Touka-sama" said Aisha, getting up.

"Goodnight, Aisha" said Touka.

"Goodnight, Touka-sama" replied Aisha, leaving the room.

Touka looked through the hole on the floor of her room to find Keitaro slowly getting up, then looking back at her. He then laughed goofily rubbing the back of his head, then got up and walked off. Touka sighed, then replaced the plywood on the hole. It so happened on the plywood was a Liddo-kun plushie.

Keitaro cringed at another disasterous incident with the tenants of the inn. "Man am I getting in trouble too much around here." he ranted. Then he heared a knock on his door, and he approached it. As he opened it, he was startled to see Aisha in front of him.

"Urashima-dono," said Aisha.

"Uh, yes, Aisha-san?" asked Keitaro.

"May I come in? I wish to speak with you" said Aisha.

"Um, sure" replied Keitaro, leading Aisha into his room and to a chair. "Have a seat."

Aisha sat down. "Touka-sama told me about a promise you made to a girl when you were a child. Is that true?"

"Uh, yes it is." replied Keitaro.

"I see." replied Aisha. "Despite my misgivings about you, I find it rather honorable that you are trying to keep such a promise until now."

"Ah, well" began Keitaro. "I just feel it would be wrong not to keep it. Even though I don't even remember who that girl was."

"I understand" said Aisha. "I'd like to know something though. I presume you've been here in the Hinata Inn during your childhood?"

"Oh yes I have" said Keitaro. "Those were happy times, though I don't remember much of the details."

"By chance, the girl you made your promise with was also here?" asked Aisha.

"Actually yes, she was." said Keitaro. "She moved out shortly after though, before I began going to school."

"Do you really believe you will meet her again?" asked Aisha firmly.

"I..." began Keitaro. "Yes I do!" he declared.

Aisha looked at the firm resolve in Keitaro's face, then gasped, as if seeing something familiar.

"Um, Aisha-san," said Keitaro. "Is there something on my face?"

"Ah! No! Nothing at all!" said Aisha quickly, pulling back a bit and almost blushing.

"Uh, okay." said Keitaro.

"Perhaps I did judge you too quickly earlier." said Aisha. "I won't disallow you from studying with Touka-sama in preparing for Tokyo U."

"Okay" said Keitaro. "Anything else you wish to talk about?"

"No, that will be all." said Aisha, getting up. "I'll take my leave now. Goodnight Urashima-dono."

"Goodnight Aisha-san"

Aisha bowed lightly, then left the room.

"I guess she's not bad at all" said Keitaro to himself.

Meantime, Aisha retreated to her room. After untying her hair and changing into nightclothes, she lay down on her futon, and went into deep thought.

'There's something really familiar about Urashima-dono, as if he reminds me of someone' thought Aisha as she started to drift to sleep. Before finally sleeping, she muttered one word.

"Anii-chan"

-TBC

* * *

A/N: Well I admit this wasn't quite what I originally envisioned it to be. I was considering a fight scene similar to what happened in Love Hina in the episode where Motoko came back from training camp. Instead I decided on a twist - that possibly Aisha met Keitaro before, and that he reminds her of her older brother (something that will also come into play, like it did in the Koihina Musou anime).

frosts: Characters from the other kingdoms will definitely appear, and taking the places of more Love Hina characters. You'll be surprised at two of them I assure you. As for Ren, I'm considering giving her an appearance, but as for any romance developing between her and Keitaro, that's already out the window, since it's already set to be Keitaro x Touka.


	5. Best Friends, A Forgotten Promise?

Koihina Musou (A Love Hina x Koihime Musou crossover)

Disclaimer: Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu. Koihime Musou and Shin Koihime Musou are properties of BaseSon.

* * *

"AAAAGH!" yelled Keitaro. "I'm gonna be late!" he shouted, running through the dining room where most of the tenants are currently having breakfast.

"THAT MAKES TWO OF US!!!" yelled Touka, hot on Keitaro's tail.

Aisha sighed. "Just what were you two doing besides studying last night?"

Sei hummed. "Perhaps something really ecchi?"

"Hiiiiiii!!" squeaked Sui.

"SEI!!!" yelled Touka and Aisha in unison.

Rinrin and Shuuri only looked in confusion.

Keitaro and Touka each took a toast and quick drink of water before dashing out.

Aisha face-palmed. "I wonder if they'll make it into Tokyo U at this rate."

"Who knows?" said Sei. "Maybe they'll get lucky."

"Anyway" said Aisha. "We better head for school. Come girls!"

"HAI!" said Sui, Rinrin, and Shuuri in unison.

----

Keitaro and Touka were in fact a bit early when they reached the cram school. On the way to their classroom, they were stopped by two women each dressed in a skimpy variant of the Chinese dress.

"Well if it isn't Kei-kun" said one of them who had long black hair and her left eye covered by an eye patch in the form of a butterfly.

"Indeed onee-chan" said the other, who had short light blue hair. "And he's got company too!" she smirked.

"Oh, hi Shunran! Hi Shuuran!" said Keitaro, greeting the two women.

"Friends of yours Keitaro?" asked Touka.

"Yeah you could say that" said Keitaro.

Shunran, the girl with the butterfly eyepatch, seem to take offense. "What do you mean by that Kei-kun!?" she said with a hint of hurt. "Am I not your best friend like we pledged to be!?" she added, now almost crying. "Ow!" she yelped as a result of being clonked on the head by Shuuran, the girl with blue hair.

"Of course we're best friends" said Shuuran after pulling her fist back. "You have to excuse my sister. She loves to play pretend lovers with Keitaro" she said. "As if that would ever happen" she added with a smirk.

Touka boggled. "Keitaro, she's your girlfriend?"

"No of course not!" said Keitaro with exasperation.

"Awww" moaned Shunran, before slowly giggling and then laughing out loud. "Hahahaha! Still can't take a teasing Kei-kun?"

Keitaro sighed. "Don't you get enough of that?"

"Um, Keitaro," Touka interrupted. "What's going on?"

"Um, Touka, these are Shunran and Shuuran Kakou, and they are my best friends, well, at least the closest friends I have as women." said Keitaro. "And they're twin sisters too."

"Oh" said Touka. "And you never dated them?"

"Nope." said Keitaro, then blushed as he began his next statement. "Well, I, uh, tried to but..."

"Well, were not into men if that's what you're wondering" said Shuuran.

Touka boggled. "You two are..." she started, but didn't finish her statement.

"Yes. But it was rather flattering when Keitaro said he thought I was beautiful" said Shunran with a light smile. "Kyaa!!" she squealed playfully with her hands on her cheeks in mock embarrassment.

"Ditto." added Shuuran, also lightly smiling. "I've never met such an honest man. That's what we like about him and how we became such good friends."

Touka barely nodded.

"Yes" said Shunran, who then looked at Touka, then back at Keitaro. "Well, so you've finally found yourself a girl?"

"EH!?" yelped Keitaro. "No no no! She's just one of my tenants!"

"Tenants?" said Shuuran and Shunran in confusion.

"Yes, he's the landlord of the all-girls' dormitory I live in." said Touka.

"LANDLORD OF AN ALL GIRLS' DORMITORY!?" exclaimed the two sisters, looking at each other.

"Yeah, I inherited the Hinata Inn from my grandmother." said Keitaro. "Even I didn't expect this"

"Oh geez." said Shunran. "He'll be too busy with all those girls"

"Yeah, we can't have fun with him anymore" added Shuuran.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Keitaro.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Shunran and Shuuran, then Shuuran spoke. "Only teasing Kei-kun."

Keitaro sighed.

"Anyway, you haven't introduced your new friend to us yet" said Shunran.

"Oh yeah. This is Touka Ryuubi" said Keitaro.

"Ryuubi?" piped Shunran. "Any relation to Dietman Ryuubi?"

"Um, yeah. He's my father" said Touka.

"EH!?" gasped the twins.

"Wow you must be loaded" said Shunran.

"And you must mingle with a lot of famous people" said Shuuran.

Touka sighed. "You don't know half of it."

"You sound like it's not all fun." said Shunran.

"It's hell!" ranted Touka. "I can't have fun! No going to the malls without bodyguards, no going out with friends who aren't children of other dignitaries. And I'm being forced to go to Tokyo U just to follow in my father's footsteps! It's so boring!"

"Oh" replied the twins softly.

"At least it's a bit better now that I'm staying in the Hinata Inn, since my parents trust Granny Hina." said Touka.

"Anyway we better go." said Keitaro. "The mock exams are gonna start"

"Oh right" said Shunran. "Well good luck to you two"

Keitaro was about to make his way to their classroom when he bumped into someone who was running the other way, knocking that person flat and tumbling down himself. "Ow!"

"Ouch!" muttered a female but boyish sounding voice. "Someone get the number on that truck that hit me?"

Keitaro got his bearings and looked at the person he bumped into. What he saw turned out to be a girl with short black hair with white streaks on the right side. She wore a blouse and a short skirt, which given that she sat with her legs splayed out were revealing her panties. "GWAK!" he helped.

Unfortunately for him, this didn't go unnoticed by the girl. "GYAAA!" she yelped, pulling her legs together and covering her crotch with her hands. "You... you... you..."

"Uh, I..." began Keitaro, but was cut off.

"PERVERT!!!" yelled the girl, leaping forward and throwing a punch at Keitaro.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" Keitaro yelled as he flew by the corridor, bouncing along the walls, the floor, and the ceiling, including several ricochets in a door frame, before finally landing flat on his back, about ten yards from where he got punched.

"GRRRRR!!!" growled the girl, before running off.

"Um, are you okay Keitaro?" asked a very concerned Touka.

"Ughhhh!" moaned Keitaro.

Shunran and Shuuran looked at Keitaro with confusion, then looked at each other and shrugged.

Touka tried to take note of who Keitaro bumped into since she somehow recognized the hairstyle.

----

After the mock exams (which Keitaro struggled with of course), Keitaro and Touka were hungry and realized they didn't pack lunch, nor did they have enough money to buy lunch (they had just enough for the train ride back home). The Kakou sisters took off early due to other plans, thus Keitaro and Touka were left alone without any way to get a bite.

"Oh man, in such hurry we forgot to prepare for lunch" said Keitaro, stomach growling.

"Yeah" said Touka, whose stomach growled louder.

"Eh? Touka-chan?" said a familiar voice.

"Eh?" piped Touka, looking at the newcomer. "Enya-chan!?" she said in surprise.

"Hahaha I thought I recognized you" said the girl addressed as Enya.

"Eh?" piped Keitaro. "GAH!" he gasped, recognizing the girl who punched him.

"Uh" gasped Enya, recognizing Keitaro. "Touka-chan! Stand clear! I'm going to deal with this pervert!"

"Wait! That's just Keitaro Urashima! My landlord!" said Touka quickly.

"HA!?!?" Enya gawked, looking really surprised.

After a few minutes of explanation, Enya calmed down a bit, though was still weary of Keitaro.

"Anyway, Keitaro, this is my cousin, Enya Gien" said Touka.

"So, you're the landlord of an all-girls' dormitory, and Touka-chan lives with you!?" asked Enya of Keitaro with a bit of disbelief.

"Yeah. I know it's hard to believe." answered Keitaro. "I almost didn't believe it myself that my grandmother left me in charge of the inn."

Enya sighed. "Touka-chan, has he done anything to you yet?"

"Huh?" said Touka. "What do you mean?"

"You know how I feel about boys." said Enya. Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

"If you're worried about that, Keitaro hasn't done anything you should be worried about" said Touka.

"I still don't trust him" said Enya.

"Don't tell me you haven't gotten over that..." began Touka, but Enya interrupted her.

"Don't..." said Enya, the tone in her voice different, as if in pain. Keitaro was surprised at this.

"Fine. I won't say anything further" said Touka. The somber mood was broken by another growling from Touka's stomach.

"Um, I guess you haven't eaten lunch yet?" asked Enya.

"Ehehehe" Touka laughed embarrassingly. "And neither did Keitaro."

Right at that point, Keitaro's stomach also growled. "Ehehehe" laughed Keitaro.

"Fine. I have an extra sandwich" said Enya, taking the sandwich from her backpack and giving it to Touka.

"Thanks!" said Touka, taking the sandwich, then cutting it in half. "Here Keitaro"

"Thanks Touka" said Keitaro.

"So what are you doing here Touka-chan?" asked Enya.

"Mock exams for Tokyo U." said Touka with a sigh.

"Ah, following in you father's footsteps?"

"Mou! It's not like I wanted this!" ranted Touka.

"Hai hai!" nodded Enya. "And you Urashima?" asked Enya of Keitaro.

"Same" said Keitaro.

"Hmmph! An idiot like you going to such a college?" sneered Enya.

"Enya-chan!" scolded Touka.

"Hey! I'm only pointing out the truth!" said Enya, pulling up a slip of paper. "I remembered the name Urashima once I heard you introduce him. I first saw it here" pointing at the paper, which turned out to be the previous rankings of the Tokyo U mock exams. Keitaro's name was just three places from the bottom.

"Ugh!" mumbled Keitaro.

"Oh" piped Touka.

"At least you're doing much better Touka-chan" said Enya, pointing out Touka's name which was one third from the top of the list.

Touka sighed. "That wouldn't be enough to satisfy my parents though. By the way Enya-chan"

"Yes?"

"What about you? Are you taking the mock exams too?" asked Touka.

"Heck no!" said Enya. "I'm here working as a teacher's assistant. I'll be going to our school's university so I don't need to take entrance exams."

"Oh wow. You got it all easy" said Touka. "I wish I could have such an easy going life as you"

"Nah." said Enya. "I doubt you can handle it." Enya then turned to Keitaro. "So why are you going for Tokyo U?"

"Well, I want to fulfil a promise I made to a childhood friend that we'd meet in Tokyo U when we grow up" said Keitaro.

"You what!?" said Enya with a bit of contempt.

"Enya-chan" said Touka with concern.

"You going to Tokyo U over a childhood promise?" said Enya. "Hah! Since when did people actually get to keep the promises they make?"

"Hey! I'm doing the best I can!" said Keitaro.

"Like your efforts amount to it" retorted Enya.

"Mou! Enya-chan! That's enough!" said Touka.

Enya sighed. "Fine. Fine." She then got up. "Anyway I have to go back to work."

"Okay Enya-chan" said Touka.

Before leaving, Enya turned to Keitaro. "Urashima,"

"Uh, yes?" said Keitaro.

"You better fulfil that promise of yours. Otherwise, I assure you that childhood friend of yours won't forgive you. I certainly wouldn't if I was that person!" finished Enya, before she left.

"I'm sorry Keitaro" said Touka.

"It's alright" said Keitaro. "What's bugging her anyway?"

"It's just that she had a bad experience with a boy before. He made a promise to her, but didn't keep it. She was very upset by that, and since then had a distaste for boys in general" explained Touka.

"Oh" said Keitaro, nodding in understanding.

Unseen by them, Enya stopped by the ladies room to try and clear her head. "Please! I don't want to remember that!" she mumbled, tears threatening to fall from her closed eyes.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: So how was that? I had a few ideas on what to do with Shirai and Haitani - keep them as is, or substitute them with Koihime characters. I opted for the latter, then narrowed it down to a few characters, before eventually choosing the Kakou sisters (the two main generals of the Wei kingdom; also, I had to shorten their "primary names" [Kakouton and Kakouen] to become a common surname since they're sisters). I also considered another pair of characters, but decided it would be way too off kilter. Instead, they are featured in the omake below.

Also, the addition of Enya (Gien) from Shin Koihime Musou was another last minute idea. Since in the game she at first hated Kazuto's guts enough to want to beat him up, I figured she could take Naru's temperamental persona and her "Naru Punch" to add more comedy to the fanfic (also, the scene of Keitaro flying through the corridor bouncing around is exactly how it happened in the Love Hina anime), but I'm also putting a dramatic backstory on her as well.

---

Omake:

Keitaro and Touka were in fact a bit early when they reached the cram school. On the way to their classroom, they were stopped by two strange looking men.

"Well if it isn't Kei-kun" said one of them who was bald and muscular, and wore nothing more than a thong, speaking in an attempted effeminate voice.

"Indeed" said the other, who had white hair and a white moustache, and wore a blazer over a string bikini, with a gruff old man's voice. "And he's got company too!" he smirked.

"Ugh, hi Chousen! Hi Himiko!" said Keitaro, greeting the two men unenthusiastically.

"Friends of yours Keitaro?" asked Touka, feeling uneasy about Keitaro's friends.

"Yeah you could say that" said Keitaro.

Chousen, the bald muscular one, seem to take offense. "What do you mean by that Kei-kun!?" he said with a hint of hurt. "Am I not your best friend like we pledged to be!?" he added, with a gleam in his eyes.

"Ah yes Keitaro" said Himiko, the white-haired one. "We made a solemn pledge to be the closest bosom buddies in the world!"

"Uh, yeah but" said Keitaro, before being interrupted by Chousen.

"Well, let's affirm it then!" said Chousen, puckering his lips and moving close to Keitaro.

"GWAAAAHHH!!!" yelled Keitaro. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"


	6. New Friends and Alliances

Koihina Musou (A Love Hina x Koihime Musou crossover)

Disclaimer: Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu. Koihime Musou and Shin Koihime Musou are properties of BaseSon.

* * *

Francesca Academy is a prestigeous school in Hinata City, which ranged from primary school, middle school, high school, all the way to university. For many years it was an all-girls academy, but this year it began its transition into a co-ed school, with several dozen of its first male students transferring in this year.

It is also where Touka, Aisha, Sui, Rinrin, and Shuuri are currently studying. Sei also studied here for a time before dropping out sometime in 2nd year of highschool. Since Touka was taking her mock Tokyo U exams along with Keitaro, she's absent today (though excused).

The prestige of the school obviously results in the cropping up of some elitism among the students. One such group has already targeted a few people to bully, notably Shuuri, and in particular her best friend, Hinari Houtou. The latter is currently in an impromptu make-up session, though not for the purpose of fashion, but ridicule. The fear instilled by an elitist group around her, four of them, prevents her from resisting.

"Now that's the type of face you deserve" said the group's leader.

"That'll be 500 yen!"

"Hinari!" cried Shuuri.

One of the four, apparently their leader, looked towards Shuuri.

"Oh, it's the Hawawa girl" said the leader.

"Yeah! It's all I usually hear from her!" said one member of the bullying group.

"Alright class to your seats!" called the teacher, prompting the four bullies to quickly hurry to their seats. "Houtou-san, why is your face like that?"

"Um, it's always like this sensei." said Hinari meekly, causing the whole class to laugh.

Shuuri looked downcast.

-------

"Charge! Rinrin's bandits coming through!" yelled Rinrin, riding on Napoleon as they charged through the corridors.

"Chouhi-san! You're not allowed to bring pets here!" yelled one of the teachers needlessly as Rinrin never payed heed to their reprimands. "Geez, what are we going going to do with her?"

"It's her way of relieving the stressess of life" said a tall voluptous woman in a business dress, who just arrived, along with another woman with a similar figure and wearing a more traditional dress. Also with them are two more women also in business attire.

"You're being too linient, Kouchou-sensei" replied the man to the first woman in the suit, one Shion Kouchou, a professor of the primary school division.

"Call it a mother's intuition" replied Shion.

"Just because your daughter Riri who's in the primary school division doesn't give you serious problems it doesn't mean all the other girls can be left as they are."

"Oh she does, once in a while." said Shion with a smirk.

"Oh yes indeed" smirked the other woman, one Kikyou Gengan, one of the university professors.

"Besides, what about Houtou-kun's situation?" said the male teacher.

"Well, that's one case that needs dealing with, but I do not think we should take such highly authoritative action too soon." said the woman with black hair and glasses, Meirin Shuoyu, one of the highschool teachers.

"What do you mean?"

"The students must learn to think for themselves and learn to deal with their own problems." added Meirin.

"And if it gets out of hand?"

"Don't worry." said the fourth woman, Sheren Sonsaku, the school headmaster. "I know someone quite suited to handling this particular problem."

"You're not going to encourage that person will you?"

"Like Meirin said, they will need to think for themselves" added Sheren. "I'm sure when the time is right, they can and will handle it."

-----

"Hinari!" called Shuuri as she walked along the corridors. "Where are you?"

"Over here, wanna join me?" replied the muffled voice of Hinari from the ladies' room.

Shuuri went inside, and noticed one of the stalls was barricaded with a trashcan and several mops. She removed all of them, then opened the stall. "Hinari, this is no time for... ACK!" she yelped.

Hinari was inside alright, wearing a rag on her head, and her face looked like that of a clown. "Ehehehe"

"Gosh Hinari, what would you do without me" muttered Shuuri. "This is getting out of hand."

Hinari sighed. "I wish I could do something about it. But the four of them against me alone?"

"Hey there you are, Shuuri-chan!" called Rinrin, who just entered the area. She got a look at Hinari and boggled. "What the heck is going on here?"

Shuuri sighed. "It's those bullies again."

"WHAT!?" yelled Rinrin.

"It's okay, they haven't hurt me yet" said Hinari.

"It's NOT okay!" said Rinrin. "Shuuri's friend is Rinrin's friend too, and bullying is a no no!"

"What can I do? There's four of them and one of me..."

"I'll get our onee-chans into this!" said Rinrin.

"You mean Aisha-oneechan and Sui-oneechan?" said Shuuri.

"Yep!" said Rinrin. "Anyway they're almost done with club activity. Meet us at the gates!" she said, then took off like a rocket.

"Wow" said Hinari.

"She sure is something" said Shuuri. "Let's get our things then be on our way."

----

"That was very good Sui-chan!" said Aisha.

"You too Aisha-chan!" said Sui.

The two older girls just finished a practice session in the gym, and were freshening up, just as Rinrin burst in.

"Aisha-oneechan! Sui-oneechan!" yelled Rinrin.

"Rinrin?" piped Aisha.

"You Rinrin-chan!" said Sui. "What's up?"

"It's Shuuri-chan's friend! She's being bullied!" said Rinrin.

"WHAT?" gasped the older girls.

"Yeah!" said Rinrin. "They did something funny to her face, then trapped her in the ladies room so she couldn't go home!"

"Hmm, not exactly friendly" said Sui.

"Those kids!" grumbled Aisha.

They were interrupted by a scream outside.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" shouted Aisha.

"ACK! That sounded like Shuuri-chan's friend!" said Rinrin worriedly.

Aisha and Sui looked at each other with concern.

"I think we better check it out!" said Sui.

"I'm with you." said Aisha. "There's no telling what they might do to her!"

----

"Please stop hurting my friend" pleaded Shuuri.

"Oh the little Hawawa girl is talking eh?" said the leader of the bullies. Hinari was on the ground in front of her with a bruise on her face.

"Yeah!" said one member. "Like what'ya gonna do huh?"

"Stop that, now." said Aisha, who just approached the scene with Rinrin and Sui.

"Rinrin-chan!" said Shuuri.

Aisha approached Hinari. "Are you okay?"

"Um, I'm okay, just a little hurt" said Hinari.

Aisha stood up, and glared at the four girls who bullied Hinari. "This is going to stop, NOW." she declared. "Apologize to her, and cease whatever you're doing to her!"

"That's right!" said Rinrin.

Sui crossed her arms and nodded.

"Heh! Make us, old hags!" said one of the underlings.

"Yeah, the so-called Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Killer is just a fluke, not to mention UGLY!!!" shouted a second, causing Aisha to fume.

"Yeah! And your farmgirl baby daughter is no better!" taunted the third.

"HEY! I'M NO BABY!" yelled Rinrin.

"OLD HAG!?" grumbled Sui.

"Hahaha! Eh?" the group of girls laughed at first, then froze.

Aisha, at this point, had a very dangerous looking expression on her face. "How many times must I explain, I'M NOT OLD ENOUGH TO BE MOTHER!" growled Aisha. Before the bullies knew it, they suffered a barrage of irritatingly painful punishments.

"TWISTING FLOOR-CLOTH!" yelled Aisha as she wrung the arm of the leader of the bullies as if drying a wet rag. "AAAAAHHH!"

"GRINDING VISE!" yelled Sui, using her knuckles to squash the heads of two of the underlings together. "YAHHHHHGG!" "OUCHHHH!"

"FUJI PEAK!" yelled Rinrin, pinching the third underling's arm and pulling the skin out slightly. "YOWWWWW!"

After the "punishments" were dealt, the bullies felt humbled, but apparently not reformed.

"Now you will cease your actions, understood?" said Aisha.

"And leave our friends alone! Got that?" added Sui.

"Or else, you'll get another one from us!" finished Rinrin.

The bullies warily got up. "Fine." said the leader. "We won't touch her anymore." she began, then started walking a few steps away, followed by her underlings. Then she turned her head enough to see Aisha. "But you're still an old hag! BEHHHHHH!" she taunted, giving Aisha the red-eye and the raspberry, her underlings imitating her, before they ran off.

Aisha fumed at the last taunt. "Geez, it doesn't help I really am older than them" she mumbled to herself.

Sui put an arm on Aisha's shoulder. "That's enough Aisha-chan. We did them real good didn't we?"

"Yeah you right Sui-chan" said Aisha.

"Hehehe! We sure did!" said Rinrin.

"Oh yeah, Aisha-oneechan, Sui-oneechan!" said Shuuri. "This is my friend Hinari Houtou!"

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" said Hinari.

"Hiya! Nice to meet you too!" said Sui.

"Hello there" said Aisha.

"Now we're all friends, right?" said Rinrin.

"Hai!" replied Hinari.

-----

Looking from a nearby building, the four women of the faculty watched the group of friends.

"I guess the matter is settled, ne?" said Shion.

"Indeed" said Kikyou.

"They'll go a long way." said Meirin.

"I believe most of the group live in one place" said Sheren. "What was that place again?"

"The Hinata Inn" said Meirin. "A lovely place from what I heard."

"I also heard it's managed by a young man" said Shion. "He must have his hands full with them"

Kikyou giggled. "Must be one heck of man. I believe his name is Keitaro Urashima?"

"Ah, the grandson of Hinata Urashima" said Shion. "A heck of a man indeed to come from such a bloodline."

"Mama!" called a little girl in a primary school uniform who just approached the group.

"Why Riri!" responded Shion, picking up the girl. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see you." said Riri. "Besides, aren't we going home yet?"

"Oh yes we are dear" said Shion.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: This chapter was partly inspired by episodes 2 and 13 of Love Hina, and episode 1 of Koihime Musou, with a number of changes of course. I also incorported the school featured in BaseSon's games, Francesca Academy (in the first Koihime Musou game, this is where Kazuto comes from before he gets sent to the past, and he returns there with the Koihime girls in the game's harem ending; this will also be the setting of the upcoming Koihime Musou OVA due in April 1); for a moment I was also considering cameo appearances of the characters from BaseSon's other game, Harukoi Otome, which also features the same school, but decided against it eventually. Also, more KH girls are introduced, with some changes as well:

Hinari Houtou - Shuuri's best friend in Shin Koihime Musou, recognizable by her witch outfit; here she replaces Shinobu's friend Akiko Taichi.  
Shion Kouchou - the archer whose daughter Riri was kidnapped to force her to perform an assasination job; here she's a teacher in the primary school division of Francesca Academy (and Riri is a student here.  
Kikyou Gengan - Shion's drinking partner in Shin Koihime Musou, recognized by the large red shoulder armor she wears during combat; here she's one of the university professors.  
Meirin Shouyu - The strategist of the Shu kingdom; here she's one of the highschool teachers, a role she's likely to take in the upcoming Koihime Musou OVA (judging from the preview screencaps.  
Sheren Sonzaku - The leader of the Wu kingdom, more famously known as Sonzaku Hafuku; here she's the headmaster of Francesca Academy.

The older characters won't appear much in the fanfic (and I'm keeping Keitaro's contacts with the Koihime characters as little as possible and restricting them mainly to the Shu faction characters), but they will have more significant roles later.

The "attacks" done by Aisha, Sui, and Rinrin against the bullies were derived from ep 1 of Koihime Musou, though in the original anime, Aisha did all of them. I also changed the name of Rinrin's attack, since the original name of the attack (Teigunzan Taizan, a pair of mountains in China) would be out of place here, so I used Japan's famous peak in its place.


	7. What Makes a Girl

Koihina Musou (A Love Hina x Koihime Musou crossover)

Disclaimer: Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu. Koihime Musou and Shin Koihime Musou are properties of BaseSon.

* * *

"YAHHHH!!!" *SWISH*

"HAAAAAA!!!" *CLANG*

Aisha and Rinrin are in another naginata sparring session at a small makeshift dojo in the ranch behind the inn. Despite Rinrin's small stature, she is almost evenly matched with Aisha. Almost...

"ORYAAAAAA---" *POW* "WAAHHHHH!" *THUD*

Rinrin gets knocked back by a powerful blow from Aisha's Green Dragon Cresent Blade even after parrying it with her own polearm, and lands on her bum.

"Yield?" said Aisha, pointing the blade of her naginata at Rinrin.

"Ha-Hai" said Rinrin with a goofy grin, laughing with embarrassment.

"Let's call it a day, shall we Rinrin?" said Aisha, offering her hand.

"Um, yeah." said Rinrin, taking Aisha's hand and letting the elder girl help her up.

Nearby, Sui is at the stable, brushing the horses while humming to herself. Keitaro, out of curiosity, comes in.

"Hello Sui-chan!" greeted Keitaro.

"HWAAAAAA!!!" yelped Sui. "U-u-u-Urashima-dono... y-y-y-y-you startled me!" stuttered Sui.

"Ack! I'm sorry!" said Keitaro profusely.

"Mou..." moaned Sui. "Please don't do that."

"I'm sorry" said Keitaro again. "Are you really that scared of me?"

Sui felt like a deer caught in a car's headlights. "Eh!? Me? Scared!?" she said frantically. "Of course not! Ehehehe! Uh why would I be? That's just ridiculous, you know? Ahahahaha!" she babbled very quickly while laughing goofily and waving her hands in front of her.

"Um, I guess this is a bad time." said Keitaro. "Maybe I'll come back later when you're calmed down?"

"Hey I'm calm! I'm calm!" said Sui quickly, trying and failing to act calm. Just then she felt a tug from behind. "GWAAAA!" she yelped as one of the horses behind her bit on and pulled her skirt up, revealing her panties. "HEY! CUT THAT OUT! LEGGO!"

Keitaro boggled for a moment, before suffering a nosebleed.

"KYAAA!!!" yelped Sui, realizing she'd been seen by Keitaro.

"GAH! I'M SORRY!" said Keitaro in a panic, then took the opportunity to run.

"HEY WAIT!" called Sui. "HELP ME HERE URASHIMA-dono!" she called frantically. "DOWN BOY! LET GO OF ME! STUPID HORSE!" She tried to pull her skirt back, and struggled doing so. She then did one really hard yank - a big mistake, as the skirt tore. "WAHHHHH!!! MY SKIRT!!!" she cried. The horse looked at her as if to taunt her, with the torn piece of her skirt still in its mouth, then galloped out of the stable. "HEY!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" yelled Sui, giving chase.

Keitaro was back in the landlord's room, out of breath, after running all the way there from the stable. Soon he realized he was sweating all that running, and decided to change, and get a cold drink while at it. He took a shirt from his closet, then went out of his room.

Moments later, an exhausted Sui, having changed clothes, trudged into Keitaro's room, hoping for a chat with Keitaro to clear up the misunderstanding at the stable. "Oh man where is he?" she mumbled, then yawned. "Ahh. So tired. Stupid horse. Really..." she said, then plopped down on the still rolled out futon in the room, and soon dozed off, almost unmindful of whose room she fell asleep in.

A few minutes later, Keitaro came back in, now with his change of shirt on, and with a glass of cold grape juice in his hand. Before he could think of what to do next, he was aghast to see Sui sleeping on his futon. "Gak! What the heck is she doing here?" he babbled, thinking of all the possible motives for the brown haired girl to be in his room. Looking around to make sure he was alone and that none of the other girls would get any strange ideas about him being alone with Sui, he decided to wake her up before they did show up. "Hey, Sui-chan? Wake up" said Keitaro, shaking Sui a bit.

Sui only murmured something about perverted horses.

Keitaro tried again, shaking her harder this time. "Yo! Sui-chan! Time to get up"

"Let me sleep some more, daddy..."

Keitaro sighed. He tried shaking her even harder. "Um, Sui-chan, it's me Keitaro, and you're in my room alone with me"

"Keitaro... room... alone... with..." Sui began, then stopped. Her face seem to contort from confusion to strange thinking, then her eyes opened. "Uhhh" she moaned groggily. "Where am I..." Her eyes soon regained focus, and she saw Keitaro's face in front of her. "Oh, hi Urashima-dono-" she said, then stopped herself, before suddenly panicking. "HWAAAAAAA!!!!!" she yelled, then leaped out from the futon and scrambled to her feet. "UHHH... U-u-u-u-Urashima-dono... I... uh... eh... uh..." she sputtered.

"Um, hi sleepy head" said Keitaro, trying to be humorus.

"Um..." gulped Sui, not sure what to do.

"Um, well, may I ask what you're doing in my room?" asked Keitaro, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Uh, well, I, uh, wanted to, uh" babbled Sui. She tried to take one step back, only to step on a stray pencil. Thus, her foot slipped. "MIYAAAAA!!!" yelped Sui, as she fell forward towards Keitaro and clotheslined him.

"GWAK!" yelped Keitaro as Sui fell on him. Since he was still holding the glass of grape juice, it spilled on them both as the two of them fell to the floor (fortunately the glass was plastic, and didn't break as it fell to the floor). Once the dust settled, Keitaro was on his back, feeling a heavy weight on his chest and his vision blocked. "Ohhhh..." he moaned.

"Owowowow!" moaned Sui, who was on a sitting position. As soon as she got her bearings, she looked around, and found herself sitting on Keitaro's upper chest. "Ack! Urashima-dono! I'm sorry I-" she began, then saw exactly where his face was. "KYAAAA!!!" she yelped, reaching for her skirt to try and cover her crotch, but Keitaro's face was planted smack on it. "Ahh... U-u-u-Urashima-dono! I... uh... eh...." she stuttered, panic growing each second. Then the unthinkable happened, and she felt something wet and warm on her crotch. "YAHHHH!!!" she wailed.

"Ewww what's that smell?" said Keitaro, who still could not see, but did smell a scent he normally would find in the restroom. He managed to move his head back a bit, and opened his eyes - to see the front of Sui's panties, and all moistened up as a result of Sui wetting herself. "GWAK!" yelped Keitaro.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" cried Sui. "This is the worst day of my life!" she lamented.

"What is all that racket about?" called the voice of Sei, who out of curiousity walked in. "Ara..." she said, amused at the sight of Sui sitting on top of Keitaro. "Looks like you two are having some fun?"

Sui slowly turned her head to meet the gaze of Sei. "S-s-s-s-s-Sei-chan? A-a-a-a-a-I-I-" she stuttered, her heart racing faster and faster, before she finally lost it. "KYAAAAA!!!!" she howled, then got up and ran out of the room.

Sei was left alone with the still prone Keitaro in the Landlord's room, and ended up confused over the panicked Sui.

------

Sui sighed. Another of her clothes ruined, simply out of panicking. "I'm such a klutz" she moaned. She put the grape juice stained clothes in the washer. Since she didn't get a change of clothes yet (a second time), she was clad in a towel. Just as she started the washing machine, Shuuri barged in.

"Wait! Sui-oneechan! Don't wash that if you need clothes!" said Shuuri in a panic.

"What?" gulped Sui.

"All your clothes aren't done yet. At best some of them are drying outside" said Shuuri.

"Oh man!" said Sui. "Even my training gi?"

"Yes that too" said Shuuri.

"What am I gonna do?" Sui wondered out loud.

"Hey Sui!" said Sei, who suddenly popped in. "Looks like you have a problem here."

"Ah... well..." Sui began.

"Oh you don't have to explain" said Sei. "I heard everything."

"You... did...?" said Sui with dread.

"Oh yes" said Sei craftily. "Now don't you worry! I've got just the thing for you!"

"That's what I'm afraid of" said Sui nervously.

-------

"So why are we all here?" asked Touka. She, Aisha (with the Green Dragon Crescent Blade in hand, as she was interrupted from self-training), Rinrin, Shuuri, and Keitaro were in the common room.

"Yes." said Aisha. "And where are Sui and Sei?"

"Alright everyone!" said Sei just as she entered. "Presenting the new Sui!" she said, gesturing to the side. When nothing happened, Sei reached through the doorway and pulled Sui into view.

Everyone stared in surprise at Sui dressed in a short-sleeved blouse, micro-miniskirt, and stockings.

"What do you think everyone?" asked Sui. "Sexxy!" she teased.

"Um, ah, Sei-chan?" said Sui bashfully. "Can't I wear something else?"

"Um, Sei-chan" said Touka. "Maybe I have something you might want to try."

Moments later, Sui appears in a sleeveless crop-top and micro-mini along with a hat. "How about that?" asked Touka.

"WAHHH!" wailed Sui, covering her midriff. "I don't want to show off my belly button!"

Another change of clothes, this time courtesy of Rinrin. "Hey how about this?" said Rinrin, showing Sui wearing something akin to a string bikini, an elephant headress, and brandishing a pole-arm with a large paw at the end. "I used to wear this with some of my cousins at a party!"

"Uuuuuu!" moaned Sui. "I can't go anywhere in this!"

Yet another change of clothes for Sui. This time she wore a white sundress, and her hair was let down. Everyone stared in awe.

"Whaaaa" breathed Rinrin.

"So beautiful" said Shuuri.

"Well" said Sei. "I never thought you could look so fashionable."

"Very pretty" said Touka admiringly.

"Um, whose clothes are those?" asked Keitaro.

Someone raised her hand. It was Aisha.

"Woa!" said Keitaro to Aisha. "I didn't know you had good girlie outfits" he began, then gulped when Aisha shot him a glare.

"I'll have a word with you later Urashima-dono" said Aisha.

"Um, please don't stare like that" said Sui softly, looking really shy. "This isn't the normal me."

"So what?" said Sei. "She looks adorable. Don't you think Keitaro-kun?"

"Why of course! You look really cute Sui!" said Keitaro.

"Funyaaaa!" yelped Sui, blushing profusely. "C-c-c-c-cute!?" she squeaked.

"Uh, is something wrong?" asked Keitaro.

"B-b-b-b-b-Baka!" said Sui, trying to sound angry. "There's no way I can be cute! I..." she paused. "I'm not cute at all." she said softly.

"Who told you that?" asked Keitaro.

"My, brothers did" said Sui.

"Man they must have been really stupid" said Keitaro.

"Um, yeah they sure were." said Sui.

"So don't let it bother you." said Keitaro. "Besides, they're not here now, are they?"

"Well, no." said Sui. "They're back home in Kyoto."

"Then don't worry about them, or what they think" said Keitaro. "Alright?" he added, smiling.

Sui blushed, but smiled. "Okay" she said.

"Ara. Looks like some nice chemistry between you two" teased Sei.

"NYAAAA!!!" squeaked Sui.

"AH-HEY!" yelped Keitaro.

Rinrin stared in confusion, while something in Shuuri's mind clicked.

Touka on the other hand, felt something unpleasant. As if she was feeling... jealous? Wanting to be told how cute or pretty she was by a guy?

Aisha decided to diffuse the situation by having her talk with Keitaro now. "Urashima-dono, perhaps we should speak now." she said, taking Keitaro's arm and starting to drag him off.

"Ulp!" gulped Keitaro nervously.

"Woo! Planning to confess your undying love for our landlord Aisha-chan?" said Sei.

Touka got big eyes, Sui eeped, Shuuri and Rinrin looked at each other in confusion.

"SEIIIIII!!!" Aisha growled.

Keitaro, in a panic, grabbed Aisha and pulled her out of the room. "Um, come one, Aisha, let's have our discussion elsewhere."

----

Keitaro ended up bringing Aisha to the landlord's room before he knew it, and when he did, he realized his mistake, too late.

This was not lost on Aisha. "Urashima-dono, are you aware that the two of us are alone in your bedroom?"

Keitaro panicked. "Um, well, um, you said you wanted a word with me..."

"Yes that is correct" said Aisha. "But in a more appropriate setting of course. Being here in your room though, I would tend to suspect you might have certain, intentions, with me."

Keitaro was cornered at this point.

"Still, I'm keeping my word to Touka-sama to trust you as an honorable man" said Aisha. "Just don't get any funny ideas."

"Yes, yes I know" said Keitaro. "A guy alone with a girl..."

"DON'T... CALL... ME... A... GIRL!!!" growled Aisha, threatening to reach for her naginata.

"AHHH..." gasped Keitaro.

"Don't you call me such a weakling!" said Aishia.

"Hey! I never said you were a weakling!" retorted Keitaro.

"Yes you did!" replied Aisha.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"GRRRR..." Aisha growled, now grabbing her naginata. "HAAAAA!!!" she yelled, swinging it towards Keitaro.

"YAHHHH!!!" yelled Keitaro in a panic, putting his arms out.

"HAAAAA!!!" continued Aisha, now bringing the naginata down on Keitaro. At the last moment however, something blocked it. "AHHH...???" gasped Aisha.

Keitaro now had his hands in a prayer position over his head, with a segment of Aisha's naginata just inches from the blade, between his hands.

Aisha was stunned. Her strike was blocked by bare hands. Her grip loosened, and her pole-arm fell to the floor with a clatter, whereas she herself fell to her knees. "I... I've been stopped... impossible... Am I... weak... after all... ?" she murmured.

Keitaro was jolted out of his daze by Aisha's words. "Ahh... Aisha-san!" said Keitaro.

"Am I... really... weak... just like... any... girl?" mumbled Aisha.

"No you're not" said Keitaro.

"But..." said Aisha weakly.

"Just because you're a girl doesn't make you weak" said Keitaro.

"But... girls... have always been..." began Aisha.

"Not from what I've seen" said Keitaro.

"Eh?"

"You're really strong" said Keitaro. "Like when you saved my life from those thugs."

Aisha fell silent.

"And how you've sparred with Rinrin-chan earlier today." added Keitaro.

Aisha nodded.

"Then there was this other girl, Touka's cousin, who also has a big punch" said Keitaro almost embarrassingly.

"Oh" murmured Aisha, remembering Enya.

"And I have two close friends too, both girls, and have their own strength as well" added Keitaro, referring to Shuuran and Shunran.

"Really?" replied Aisha, wondering about Keitaro's friends.

"And one other girl too. My sister..." began Keitaro. "Darn I can't remember her for some reason, even her name too."

Aisha's mind clicked at hearing Keitaro mention a sister. 'He has a sister? Could it be possible...' she thought, then she gasped as Keitaro grasped her hands.

"Man those are really strong hands indeed" said Keitaro.

Aisha began to blush. She was also surprised Keitaro's grip wasn't the hostile kind, but gentle and friendly. Only one boy ever held her like that... Wait, could Keitaro be...?

"Aisha-chan" said Keitaro.

"Ah, Hai!" piped Aisha, jolted from reverie.

"Don't let anyone make you think you're weak just because you're a girl." said Keitaro.

"U-Urashima-dono" murmured Aisha.

Keitaro gazed at her with a friendly look.

Aisha couldn't help but stare. Something about his gaze was becoming more and more familiar. "U-Urashima... dono" she murmured.

"Jiiiiiiii" hissed Touka, who happened to be standing at the slightly opened door. Right then, several other girls suddenly fell on a heap next to her from behind the door, looking sheepish.

"GWAK!" yelped Keitaro, letting Aisha's hands go and jerking backwards.

"AHHHH!!!" gasped Aisha, also jerking backwards.

"Mou! Keitaro-kun thinks Aisha-chan and Sui-chan are cute, but not me?" said Touka.

"EH?" gasped Keitaro.

"Well, I guess I just won't let myself lose to them!" said Touka, taking hold of Keitaro's hand. "I'll do my best to be the prettiest girl ever for Keitaro-kun!"

Keitaro's jaw dropped.

"Ara." piped Sei, after picking herself up from the floor. "Touka-sama jealous over Aisha-chan and Keitaro-kun being together?"

"Eh... SEI!!!" yelped Aisha, who blushed.

"Aisha-oneechan and Urashima-sempai!?" squeaked Shuuri.

Sei giggled. "Keitaro-kun and Aisha-chan sitting in a tree..."

"HAWAWAWA!!!" babbled Shuuri.

"OOOH" went Rinrin.

"SEIIIII!!!" growled Aisha, menacingly brandishing the Green Dragon Crescent Blade. "YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!!!" she yelled, and began to attack Sei, who simply ran off.

"WAHHHH!!!" yelled Touka. "Aisha-chan is going berzerk! Keitaro-kun! Do something!"

"EH??? WHY ME!?!?!?" wailed Keitaro.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: Well this took more work and thought than I expected, so I decided to kind of let the story flow on its own for a bit. I was trying to derive something from the Love Hina episode where Motoko ends up running out of clothes to wear and is forced to try out various outfits. In this fanfic, Sui ends up on that situation (inspired by the Koihina Musou anime episode when Sui ends up wearing that dress). As a bonus, the outfit Rinrin makes Sui wear here is based on the costume worn by the leader of the Nanban Barbarians in Shin Koihime Musou. (i.e. instead of giving them an appearance, which I think would not work too well here anyway, a reference to them is made instead). Many more references from the Love Hina anime, and the Koihime Musou anime and games, can be seen here as well.

To respond to frosts' concern about character inclusion, I'm using an approach similar to the Shin Koihime Musou game, where the player gets to choose which of the 3 factions to join with, which as a result limits which girls Kazuto gets interact with. Essentially this fanfic is like joining the Shu faction, so Keitaro's interaction with the girls of Koihime Musou will be very much limited to those under Touka's group. However, girls from the other factions will have limited or cameo appearances along the way (eg Shuuran and Shunran from the Wei faction, and those from the Wu faction in the roles of faculty members in the school). I even have one in mind that's sure to be a big surprise (especially considering which Love Hina character she will be replacing; in fact it's hinted in this chapter already).


	8. A Friend in Need

Koihina Musou (A Love Hina x Koihime Musou crossover)

Disclaimer: Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu. Koihime Musou and Shin Koihime Musou are properties of BaseSon.

* * *

"Me and my big mouth" lamented Touka. Her inadverted declaration to flirt with Keitaro put her in the biggest spotlight of her life.

After Aisha's impromptu rampage throughout the inn caused by Sei's teasing, which resulted in three broken doors, four smashed windows, fifteen holes in various walls, around two dozen disassembled chairs and other pieces of furniture, the dining table sliced in half, the drying clothes on the roof shredded (causing Sui to scream and bawl out for about half an hour), and a huge mess in the kitchen (much to Shuuri's frustration), Keitaro finally managed to subdue Aisha by grabbing her from behind, though he also ended up groping her breasts in the process, earning him a yell of "PERVERT!" from her and a blow from her Green Dragon Crescent Blade sending him skyward, something which Aisha then felt guilty for, even moreso after she saw all the damage she did, and thus she retreated to her room afterwards. Once Aisha was gone, Sei quickly went to Touka's room and had some fun teasing the Tokyo U aspirant about her "plan to win Keitaro's heart". Thus Touka spent most of the day avoiding Keitaro, waiting for the shame to subside before attempting to clear things up with him.

After finally stopping Aisha's rampage before she could wreck the whole inn, and only getting blown all the way to the stratosphere for it, then dragging himself back to the inn, Keitaro wanted to clear up the misunderstanding with Touka. It didn't help he had to do the repairs in the meantime, and whenever he did manage to get close to Touka to speak to her, all she did was to flash out at him an index card with the words "I plead the fifth!" written on it. After about seven attempts to talk with Touka (with the last attempt resulting in a nasty fall since he was hanging from a rope while fixing a third floor window during that attempt), he did manage to repair the inn. Afterwards he cleaned himself up and retreated to his room. He still hadn't been able to talk to Touka. "Geez what am I gonna do?" Keitaro asked himself.

Touka was back in her room and was brooding herself, sitting on the floor and hugging her knees. "Maybe I shouldn't have kept pushing him away" she said to herself. "But how can I face him?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Touka-sama" said the voice of Sei.

"(Sigh) Are you going to going to give me more wisecracks Sei?" asked Touka.

Sei let herself in. "You've been rather upset lately." she noted.

"Keitaro-san must think I'm some kind of bimbo by now" said Touka.

"Well, you sounded really serious about, um, winning his heart by any means necessary." said Sei.

"Mou! Stop that please!" moaned Touka.

"You may not realise this, but I'm actually trying to help you" said Sei.

"Hmmph! And you think making me feel miserable will help?" Touka shot back.

"Fine." said Sei, in a more serious tone. "So how long are you going to keep up with the shenanigans?"

"I don't know" said Touka.

"Nothing's going to change if you just sit here and do nothing" remarked Sei.

"I just, I don't know how to face him now"

"Why?"

"Well, after what I said out loud, he probably thinks I'm a slut or something" said Touka.

"Somehow I doubt that" said Sei firmly. "Haven't you forgotten what Shuuri and Rinrin said about him?"

"You mean like he's a nice guy and such?"

"Bingo." said Sei. "If he was, you think he'd see you in such a bad light?"

"I... I guess not"

"Then you should have nothing to worry about" said Sei. "Nor should you have trouble talking to him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

"Well, go on then! I think he's still in his room."

"Um, okay" said Touka. "Um, mind if you come with me?"

"Eh? You want a threesome?" teased Sei.

"SEI!!!"

"Hey hey! Kidding!" said Sei with a giggle. "Come on! Let's go see him."

After thinking things over for about thirty minutes, Keitaro decided to clear his head by going out. "I guess the inn can do without its manager for awhile." He changed into something casual, got his wallet making sure it has sufficient cash, and left the inn, only missing Touka who just came down the stairs. Upon seeing the landlord leave the front door, Touka's heart sank.

"Mou!" moand Touka. "I guess he doesn't want to see me now"

"Hmm" hummed Sei. "I think he'll be back."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me on this one okay?"

Touka hesitated. "Okay"

Keitaro walked along the main street, thinking about what to say to Touka. He was so lost in thought he almost collided with someone.

"Oy! Kei-kun!" said Shunran. "Watch it buddy!"

"Ack! Shunran!" yelped Kei. "I'm sorry!"

"What's the matter?" said Shunran. "Something distracting you?"

"Well, yeah" said Keitaro in a subdued mood.

"Hmm, feel like talking to someone?" said Shunran.

"Uh, yeah I guess so"

"Come, I know a good place to talk" said Shunran, taking Keitaro to a nearby cafe.

After ordering drinks (Shunran had tea, while Keitaro had a soda), Shunran asked Keitaro what was bothering him, and he told her what transpired with Touka.

"Soka." said Shunran.

"I mean, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding" said Keitaro. "I just don't know how to clear it up."

"Well, remember how we first met?" said Shunran.

"Um, yeah" said Keitaro embarrassingly.

"You had one of your famous Valentine Chocolate Cakes with you" said Shunran.

"Yeah and someone dared me to point out the girl who gave it to me." said Keitaro.

"And in desperation you pointed at me" said Shunran.

"Boy was that stupid" said Keitaro. "By then everyone knew the jig was up."

"Hahaha" laughed Shunran. "You were the only one who didn't know."

"Yeah" said Keitaro.

"But I accepted your apology and we became friends" said Shunran.

"Well I'm glad that happened, plus you introduced your sister Shunran." said Ketaro. "And I still didn't know about your, secret, way until I, um" he trailed off at that point.

"Until you asked me out on a date" said Shunran.

"Yeah"

"Then I asked you why, and you told me I was beautiful." said Shunran wistfully.

"Well, I was being honest there" said Keitaro.

"Then I turned you down and explained why" began Shunran

"And I was really shocked and disappointed to hear it." said Keitaro.

"Still, I did like that you know? Being told I was beautiful" said Shunran happily.

"I guess so."

"So to show my appreciation, I let you have one night with me" said Shunran softly.

"I was surprised you did" said Keitaro. "And I admit I still am until know."

"You did make me feel good too"

"Yeah you told me that before" said Keitaro. "And I also found you very hot"

Shunran giggled. "Kei, even though we had that one night stand, and my, um, sexuality would mean things wouldn't work between us, romantically speaking" said Shunran. "I still cherish our friendship. And so does Shuuran."

"Me too," said Keitaro "even if sometimes I can't help wondering if things were a bit different between us."

"Don't think about that" said Shunran. "Besides, you still have your promised girl right?"

"Yeah that too." said Keitaro. "Even though I still can't remember her name or face, and I still haven't made it in to Tokyo U."

"Don't give up Kei" said Shunran. "You'll make it in somehow. And perhaps by then you'll see your promised girl again."

"Thanks, I guess"

"Anyway, about Touka-san" said Shunran. "Just remember how we got past that misunderstanding and got to be in good terms with each other, ne?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hey I have an idea." said Shunran, fishing out a pair of items from her pocket. "How about asking her out on a date?"

"Eh?" gasped Keitaro in surprise.

"Here, free tickets to the amusement park I'm working at now" said Shunran, showing Keitaro a pair of the said tickets.

"Wow" said Keitaro, taking the tickets. "I heard of that place. Okay I'll give it a go."

"And Kei?"

"Yes? Ulp!" Keitaro gulped as Shunran pulled him close to her, and kissed him on the cheek.

"For good luck!" said Shunran.

"Um, thanks" said Keitaro.

"So, you ready to see her now?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, don't keep her waiting"

"Alright" said Keitaro, getting up from his seat. Shunran also got up, as they went to the cafe's entrance. "I guess I better get going. Thanks for talking to me Shunran"

"Anytime Kei" said Shunran. "See ya!"

"Bye!" said Keitaro, then left.

"Well onee-chan" said Shuuran, who happened to appear from behind a lamp post. "Finally went on a date with him?" she teased.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Shunran. "Just a little buddy-to-buddy talk. He was having, um, girl problems."

Shuuran looked amused.

It was late afternoon. Touka sat on the couch in the common room, trying to keep herself composed as she waited for Keitaro to come back. Sei gave her one last tip about what to say to Keitaro, then encouraged her to face him alone and not depend on her, and was thus back in her room. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Tadaima!" said Keitaro as he came in.

"Um, Keitaro" said Touka nervously.

"Ah... Touka-san" said Keitaro, also nervously.

After a few moments hesitation, both talked at the same time. "Will you go out on a date with me?" they both said.

Keitaro was shocked to hear from Touka the very words he said to her and fell silent.

Touka had the very same thought.

Keitaro decided to break the silence. "Um, here" he said, taking the tickets from his pocket. "How about going to the amusement park with me this weekend?"

Touka was taken aback. She never went out to the amusement park except with her family or under heavy guard. "Um," she began. "Yes I'd like to!" she said quickly.

Keitaro was relieved. "Great!" he said.

Touka blushed at this point. "Um, Keitaro..."

"Yes Touka?" said Keitaro.

"I... I'm sorry for the mess earlier..." said Touka.

"Oh, it's alright!" said Keitaro. "So, are we okay?"

"Um, yeah." said Touka.

Keitaro smiled. "Ahaha. Okay".

Touka smiled as well.

"Ara" said Sei. "Getting all sweet to each other already?"

"GAH!" yelped Keitaro.

"KYAA!!!" squeaked Touka. "Mou! Sei!"

"Wow!" said Rinin, who happened to be with Sei, along with Sui, and Shuuri. "Tickets to an amusement park!"

"Oooh! I know that place!" said Sui.

"Hwaaa! I wanted to go there too!" said Shuuri.

"Hehhhh?" piped Sei. "Not a bad choice Keitaro-san. Maybe I should go with you two as well."

"Oy!" yelped Touka. "It was your idea I ask him on a date!"

"Oh?" said Sei. "You mean you really wanted to be all alone with Keitaro-san?"

"Ahh..." gasped Touka. "I... er... uh..."

"I didn't necessarily suggest that kind of date" said Sei. "I was kind of thinking of a group date"

"But I only have two tickets here!" said Keitaro.

"Well then you better buy more of them" said Sei. "Right girls?"

"Yeah!" said Sui.

"Yay!" cheered Rinrin and Shuuri.

"HEY!" yelped Keitaro.

Touka was a bit disappointed, but was glad she's in good terms with Keitaro once again.

Hiding behind a corner, Aisha had an unpleasant feeling and looked a bit sad. "Why am I feeling this way?" she asked herself. "As if I want Urashima-dono to ask me out instead... Uh!" she stopped herself. "Am I feeling... jealous?" she wondered, and before she knew it, her eyes started to tear up.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: Well how was that? I decided to give a little backstory between Keitaro and Shuuran, and I hit on the idea of using Keitaro's Valentine Chocolate Cake in the processes (one thing I wondered was that in the manga, Keitaro made and brought that cake with him every Valentine's Day to show he wasn't left out on the valentine chocolate custom. Thing is, no one seemed to challenge him to prove a girl did give it to him, so I decided to try that angle). And with that implied lemon (but definitely no explicit ones will be in this story), I've decided to bump the rating to M. Also, the "I plead the fifth" gag was something I borrowed from an episode of the anime series "Onegai Twins".


	9. First Kiss, and a Love Battle Begins

Koihina Musou (A Love Hina x Koihime Musou crossover)

Disclaimer: Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu. Koihime Musou and Shin Koihime Musou are properties of BaseSon.

* * *

Touka never had so much fun in her life. Going to the amusement park with Keitaro, and most of the other tenants of Hina, was a blast, even though she originally wanted it to be just her and Keitaro. One thing that bothered her though, was Aisha's absence. Even though Keitaro bought enough tickets for everyone, Aisha declined to join the group, on the pretext that she had more training to do. Touka didn't buy it though, and thought something else was on Aisha's mind.

Keitaro was also surprised that Aisha didn't join in the fun. He hoped to become better acquainted with the wielder of the Green Dragon Crescent Blade and be on her good side.

Despite the setback, Keitaro and company had fun to the fullest. After meeting with Shunran and Shuuran (both of whom were working at the amusement park as guides), the group just went out and partook on the park's various offerings - rides, shows, games, and, particularly for Rinrin and Sui, food. The two girls gobbled up their meals and snacks quicker than a bullet, and it seemed nothing could fill their stomachs to the brim. Perhaps the fact that they were so active was the explanation for their huge appetites.

In fact, Sui and Rinrin pretty much dominated the games of skill and strength of the amusement park, such as the High Striker (Sui scored 999 points, the highest possible score, to the crowd's astonishment, never mind the fact that she was the only girl who attempted it, and let alone ring the bell on the first try), the Whack-a-Mole (Rinrin seemed to move even faster than the machine, staying well ahead of it), and the Punching Game (the two nearly punched the target clear off the machine, knocking the whole machine over in the process, and got a quick reprimand from the tech). Of course, the two got on the wildest rides and showpieces of the park, including all the roller coasters, drop towers, pendulum rides (including the flying carpet and kamikaze rides), bumper cars (they nearly started a demolition derby), funhouses, and other thrill rides. And all that time they never even broke a sweat.

Of course the other three girls, Touka, Sei, and Shuuri, plus Keitaro, preferred the softer side of the fun, such as the swing rides, teacups, shooting galleries, plushy catchers, the carousel, and, last but not least, the Ferris Wheel. In fact it was at the Ferris Wheel where Touka was in fact fortunate to get some "alone time" with Keitaro, when somehow the two ended up having a gondola to themselves, with Sei and Shuuri in another (Rinrin and Sui thought it would be a boring experience and did not join in).

"Waaa! It's beautiful up here!" said Touka.

"Sure is" replied Keitaro.

"Um, Keitaro?" said Touka.

"Yes?"

"I, I haven't had as much fun in my life as I had today."

"I see. Does that have anything to do with what you said to Shuuran and Shunran back in the cram school?"

"Yeah." said Touka sadly. "I mean, I couldn't even go shopping like a normal girl. Either I was with mom and dad, or I had bodyguards with me. It wasn't until I met Aisha-chan and I began staying at the Hinata inn that things started to get better."

"Isn't Aisha also your bodyguard?"

"Well, yeah. But she's kinda more like a sister to me, so I don't mind being with her. Not like those guys in black suits and carrying guns! Ugh!"

"Too bad she didn't come along"

Touka looked downcast. "Yeah. She's actually fun to be with too, if not pushy."

"I guess she cares about you a lot."

"Yeah, she does."

The pair's conversation is interrupted when the ferris wheel stops with their gondola already on the ground and the operator opening the door. As they step out, the other girls are waiting for them.

"Well, finally got some 'quality time' with Keitaro-kun?" teased Sei.

Touka blushed furiously. "SEI!!!"

"Hmm" hummed Sei teasingly.

"Heeee" hissed Rinrin, with a crafty smile on her face.

"Hawawawa!" babbled Shuuri.

"Hey come one girls!" said Keitaro. "I think it's time we call it a day?" hoping to diffuse the situation, plus it was already late afternoon.

"Ah! Yes! You're right!" said Touka quickly, hoping to get out of the fix.

"Geez, you killjoys!" said Sei. Sui and Rinrin just continued snickering while Shuuri looked alarmed.

They returned back to the inn by train. What surprised everyone was that Touka got drowsy, and soon fell asleep - on Keitaro's shoulder (both happened to be seated on a bench seat).

"Ulp!" gulped Keitaro, realizing his predicament. 'Okay, keep calm, don't panic' he thought to himself.

"Awww, how sweet" teased Sei.

Keitaro sighed. 'This is never going to end' he thought. What made things more interesting was that even when they got to their stop, Touka was still asleep. Thus, Keitaro decided to carry her on his back. This didn't help things at all.

"Hey! How come Touka-oneechan gets to be carried?" ranted Rinrin.

"Ah hehehe, it's not like Urashima-donno had any choice now did he?" said Sui. 'Though it's rather nice' she thought to herself.

Sei snickered while Shuuri looked on in awe.

Keitaro just bore with it, and it didn't help he had to climb the stairs on the way to the inn. Eventually, they did reach the inn, and an exhausted Keitaro set Touka down on the couch in the common room. After letting her down, she stirred and woke up.

"Ara?" piped Touka, looking around. "How did I get here?"

"Ah, I uh carried you here since you fell asleep on the train." said Keitaro.

"Hehh?" gasped Touka. "You - you carried me!?"

"Ehehe yeah."

Touka blushed. "Um, Thank you, Keitaro-kun." she said shyly. Just then, as if her body moved on her on, she stood up and got close to Keitaro.

"AH? Touka-chan? What are you...umph!" Keitaro began, before he got cut off, as a result of a deep lingering kiss he got from Touka right on the lips, and he was frozen on the spot.

Touka finally pulled back. On her face was a cute smile. She was also looking at Keitaro in the eye, with a look of longing. "Kyaaa!" she playfully yelped, putting her palms on her cheeks and acting all giddy. After a few moments of glee, she ran to her room.

Keitaro was only jolted from his reverie by Touka's yelp. "Ah..." he gasped, noticing all eyes on him.

"You dog!" teased Sei.

"That was quite a kiss" said Sui softly, still blushing from witnessing the spectacle.

Rinrin and Shuuri just stared.

"Well, I better go to my room now!" said Keitaro frantically, before quickly exiting the common room.

Unnoticed by everyone, a very despondent Aisha hid around the corner. She too witnessed the kiss. 'Touka-sama is laying claim to Urashima-donno' she thought to herself. Finally, tears began to flow. 'I... I wish he looked at me that way...' Before she could leave, she was spotted by Sei.

"What are you doing hiding back here Aisha-chan?" said Sei.

Aisha looked as if she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "It... it's none of your business!" she hissed.

"Not even whatever you're crying about?"

Aisha froze. "Wha..." she felt her cheeks, and they were indeed wet.

"You know, I never bought your excuse about your need for training when you didn't go with us to the amusement park."

Aisha kept silent.

"It's about Keitaro-kun isn't it?"

Aisha cringed.

"Look, I know it's normal to feel jealous but..."

"SHUT UP!!!" yelled Aisha, reaching for her Green Dragon Crescent Blade.

"Ara, are you going to wreck the inn again?" said Sei with amusement. "Keitaro-kun won't be happy about that you know."

Aisha backed down. "What do you want from me?" she asked weakly.

"What is it that you want to happen?" said Sei, in a way throwing the question back at Aisha.

"I-" Aisha hesitated. "I want Urashima-donno to notice me."

Sei giggled. "I'm very sure he does."

"But Touka-sama..."

"Is simply making her move, especially after she saw how close you got to him. It's time you made yours."

"But I..."

"All's fair in love and war, so they say." said Sei. "You want Keitaro-kun to notice you? Then make him. Like it or not, Touka-sama is your rival here." 'And so will I be, pretty soon' Sei thought to herself.

Aisha went into deep thought, then composed herself. "Fine. I'll talk to him." she said, then turned and walked off.

Sei looked at the retreating Aisha with interest. 'Good luck, Aisha-chan. May the best girl win.' she thought. 'Perhaps I should have come on to him a bit stronger, and friendlier, last time' she mused, chuckling as she remembered Keitaro's first day at the inn when she walked in on him with mischief on her mind.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: Well I decided to pull the stops and begin the love triangles (or should I say love polygons, since not only Touka and Aisha, but Sei now has her eyes set on Keitaro, and soon I'll put Sui, Rinrin, and Shuuri into the mix, when the time comes).


	10. Aisha's Secret Garden

Koihina Musou (A Love Hina x Koihime Musou crossover)

Disclaimer: Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu. Koihime Musou and Shin Koihime Musou are properties of BaseSon.

* * *

Aisha stood at the door to Keitaro's room with anticipation. 'I must do this' she thought to herself. She was about to knock on the door, when the door opened and Keitaro came out, nearly colliding with her. "AHH..."

"GWAK!" yelped Keitaro. "SORRY!"

"Ah, no! I'm sorry!" said Aisha quickly.

"Um, is there something you need Aisha-chan?"

"Uh" Aisha hesitated, then steeled herself. "Yes, Urashima-donno."

"Oh, okay." said Keitaro. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Alright" said Aisha, following Keitaro into his room. She took a seat after Keitaro offered her a chair.

"So what can I do for you?" asked Keitaro.

"Urashima-donno," began Aisha. "I wish to apologize for my actions earlier."

"Huh?" Keitaro was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I declined your offer to join you today. That was rude of me."

"Well, you did say you had something to do"

"I... I lied" said Aisha softly.

"Oh. You mean you really wanted to come along?"

"Um, yeah, but I..." Aisha trailed off, looking away.

"Aisha-chan? What wrong?"

"Um, Urashima-donno... Um,"

"Yes?"

"PLEASE GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME!" she exclaimed, bowing very low.

-----

Keitaro was having butterflies in his stomach the size of Mount Fuji. Just last night Aisha came to his room and, after apologizing for her previous actions (which confused the hell out of him), practically begged him to take her out on a date. If that wasn't enough to put a shock on his systems, she actually offered anything in return for this "favor", and even went as far as to address him as "gosyujin-sama", a term he knows usually means "master", but he also knows that the term also got to be used by some traditional housewives when referring to their husbands, a thought that sent his heartbeat soaring up to low earth orbit. "Is Aisha-chan thinking of me like a... AGH! What the hell is happening here!?" he thought out loud as he got out of bed to take a bath and prepare for their date, which turned out to be a picnic at Aisha's "secret garden", wherever that was.

It was early morning, and Keitaro was having an early breakfast, another surprise from Aisha. While she was not quite a seasoned cook like Shuuri, the meal she prepared, yang chow fried rice, was rather good. Keitaro made a mental note to commend Aisha for it.

Speaking of Aisha, she was in the kitchen, preparing a few sandwiches to bring to their picnic, as she already had breakfast. While making such preparations to go on long trips was trivial to her, this time she was very nervous. It would be the first time she took someone with her to her secret getway area, one not even the other tenants or even Touka knows of. Her thoughts then drifted towards Keitaro. Despite the poor first impression she got from him, he proved to be a kind and caring man, in fact thoughts of her older brother, whom she hasn't seen in years, were teasing her, as if Keitaro reminded her of him. "Could he possibly be?" she asked herself, sealing up the last sandwich and placing it in the picnic basket. She then buried the thought. "But I like him..." another thought entered her mind.

As soon as Keitaro finished breakfast, Aisha was ready and waiting for him. They said their farewells to the very surprised tenants (save Sei, who just smirked), and left the inn. After they did, Touka looked downcast.

"What's the matter Touka-sama?" asked Sei.

Touka shot her a glare. "You put them up to this didn't you!?"

"All's fair in love and war" said Sei. "Believe it or not, Aisha-chan was in your shoes as you are now when I talked to her."

"Moe!" groaned Touka. Then she looked at Sei suspicously. "Sei-chan, you don't happen to be think of Keitaro that way to, do you?"

Sei merely shrugged.

"Sei?" said Touka.

Sui had thoughts of her own as well. 'Hmm, Urashima-donno is getting rather popular around here.' she thought. 'Maybe I should...' she froze then stuttered as she blushed. "Iikikiki!"

"Oi! Sui-chan?" said Rinrin.

"Hawawawa!" babbled Shuuri, simply bewildered over the whole thing.

----

After a train ride to the edge of the city and into a mountainous rural area, Aisha led Keitaro on a hiking trek up a hill. Their trip eventually led to an isolated cabin on the hilltop, with an excellent view of the surrounding area, including a nearby waterfall that cascades into a pool with a stream flowing from it.

"Wow! This place looks great!" exclaimed Keitaro.

"I does, doesn't it?" said Aisha. "This is my secret training area where I often practice my techniques in which I need to be away from the city."

"Oh"

"Of course, I also come here if I need to be alone for a while. Even Touka-sama does not know of this place." added Aisha.

"Um, okay..."

"Let's get settled in. Would you like to go for a swim first?" asked Aisha. "You did bring your swimwear right?"

"Um yeah!" said Keitaro. "I wondered why you asked me to. I have to admit was wondering about where we were going when you brought it up. Anyway maybe you should take the bathroom and change first?"

"No need, Gosyujin-sama" said Aisha. "I already have my swimsuit underneath" she added, stripping her gi and hakama off revealing a red bikini.

"Um, please cool it with the gosyujin-sama thing, Aisha-chan." said Keitaro, trying not to stare at Aisha in her bikini.

"Um, you are the landlord of the Hinanta Inn are you not?" said Aisha. "That earns you the title."

"Really that's no big deal!" said Keitaro. "In fact I don't mind you calling me Keitaro."

Aisha blushed at that. 'He wants be to call him by his real name?' "Ah-hai, Keitaro... donno" she said meekly. She then noticed Keitaro staring. "Um, is something wrong?"

Keitaro jolted. "Ah! No, it's just that... you look great in your bikini!"

"Um, thank you" replied Aisha shyly. "I have to admit this is the first time I'm wearing it to bathe here" she blurted, then clamped her mouth shut.

"Eh? You mean..." began Keitaro, when the thought hit him hard, giving him a nosebleed. "Ah! Sorry! Forget about it! I-I'll go in now!" he said quickly grabbing his duffle bag and dashing into the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

Aisha stood there frozen. 'What was I saying?' she thought. 'Nobody knows I usually swim naked in the waters here, not even Touka-sama.' She pondered on her thoughts as she gathered her gi and hakama and kept them in her own bag. She then got a look at herself in her bikini. 'Well, he said I looked nice. Maybe he'll like me more when I'm...' she blushed at the thought.

Inside the cabin, Keitaro's mind was in chaos. 'Come on! Keep your head out of the gutter Keitaro!' he thought to himself, as he fought to keep perverted thoughts of Aisha out of his mind. "I don't want to be another practice dummy for her, dammit!" he grumbled as he put on his swimming trunks. After changing, he got outside to find Aisha still standing there where he last saw her. In fact, she seemed preoccupied. "Um, Aisha-chan?"

Aisha jolted from her reverie. "Ah... Ura... Keitaro-donno" said Aisha. "Um, shall we?" she asked, taking the picnic basket and her bag.

"Uh, okay" said Keitaro nervously. He took his duffel bag before the pair began trekking down to the pool at the base of the waterfall. The waterfall pool was nearly rounded in shape and about half the area of an olympic swimming pool, about 20 meters from one end to the other, and ranging from half-meter deep on the edges, including where the waterfall hits the pool, to 3 meters deep near the center, making for a very good all around natural swimming and bathing area. The edge of the pool opposite the waterfall side overflows, resulting in a stream flowing down the mountain. Keitaro was already awed by the sight of the waterfall from afar. Up close however, was more breathtaking and inviting. Once they arrive they set up a place at the edge of the pool, spreading a large cloth to set their things down on and for themselves to sit or lay on.

Aisha took out a bottle of sunblock and smeared her arms, chest, and legs with it, while Keitaro couldn't help staring. Trying to keep calm, she pretended not to notice, and inwardly enjoyed Keitaro's attention. After she finished, she then proceeded to lie face down on the cloth. "Keitaro-sama?" she said. "Would you please put some sunblock on my back?" she added, offering the bottle of sunblock to him.

Keitaro is simply boggled over the request. "Well I... Uh... Er... Sure!" he babbled, taking the bottle of sunblock and pouring some of it on his hand.

"Unm, if it would help I'll undo my top" said Aisha shyly, about to pull off the slipknot on her back holding her bikini top.

"ACK! Uh wait I don't think that's necessary..." said Keitaro in a panic.

"No, please, I insist, I'd rather not have any tanlines" said Aisha, finally pulling the knot off, and slipping the shoulder straps of her top down, but still keeping the front on.

Keitaro gulped. "Uhhhhh... Ooookay" he said nervously, as he began smearing the sunblock on Aisha's back. 'Oh wow her back is so soft and smooth.' he thought.

"Ahhhh..." moaned Aisha as he felt Keitaro's hands wandering all over her back. 'He's so gentle, just like last time.' she thought. She savored the moment, closing her eyes and grinning slightly. "Hmmmm" she moaned again, this time with a feeling of content.

After a few minutes, Keitaro decided he was done. "Well Aisha-chan, I think that's good enough" he said.

"A... Arigato" said Aisha in a subdued manner, inwardly feeling disappointed that it didn't last. "Let me do you then"

"Um... I... Uh" stammered Keitaro.

"Please? I insist" said Aisha, with her head turned a bit sideways, but enough so she could see Keitaro at the corner of her eye.

"Um, okay" said Keitaro, quickly moving to the side and laying face down.

Aisha quickly got up, unmindful that her top was still unfastened, and was actually left forgotten on the spread cloth. She took the bottle of sunblock, smeared a sufficient amount on her hand, and got to work on Keitaro's back.

Keitaro was too nervous to look back and notice that Aisha didn't have her top on as her hands worked on his back. Inwardly though, he found it rather enjoyable. 'Such hands, they feel nice' he thought.

Aisha was revelling. 'I'm actually touching Keitaro-donno's back. It feels so strong, even if he doesn't look it' she thought, taking her time to rub the sunblock on Keitaro's back, so distracted she didn't realize she was topless the whole time. After some time, much as she wanted to continue, she had in fact spread enough sunblock on Keitaro's back by now, much to her disappointment. "Um, I'm done now, Keitaro-donno." she said reluctantly.

Keitaro felt a slight pang of regret as Aisha stopped working on his back. "Um, okay Aish---" Keitaro began, but as he got up and turned around to face Aisha, he stopped, frozen. Right before him, he saw Aisha without her top, and thus also saw her large and well rounded breasts. "GWAK!" choked Keitaro, completely frozen, and simply gawking at Aisha.

Aisha was surprised at Keitaro's behavior and wondered what was wrong with him. "Um, Keitaro-donno, what is..." she began, but was interrupted by Keitaro.

"A-A-A-A-A-Aisha-chan! Y-y-y-y-y-y-your top is off!!!!!" stammered Keitaro, still unable to move.

"Eh?" eeped Aisha, feeling surprised, and, slowly looking down to confirm her suspicions, saw that indeed her top was off, thus her breasts were exposed to Keitaro. Slowly her face changed from confusion to total embarrassment, turning red in the process. "Uh... Ah.... Eh... Eehhhh...." Aisha breathed slowly, until finally her emotions gave. "KYAAAAAAAA!!!!" wailed Aisha, covering herself with her arms and turning away.

"AHHHH!!! I'M SORRY!!!!" yelled Keitaro as he was finally jolted out of his paralysis, trying to distract himself from Aisha by grabbing the sunblock, turning round, and rubbing quite a lot of the sunblock all over him. "I-I-I-I didn't mean to see you naked! You were so beautiful I couldn't help but stare!" he blurted out.

In her embarrassment, Aisha didn't hear Keitaro's apology, but then he did hear what he said next. 'Keitaro-donno thinks I'm beautiful?' she thought, her face turning even more red, but not from the embarrassment of being naked, but that of being thought of as being beautiful by a man. She slowly composed herself, and gingerly got her top and put it back on, almost having second thoughts about doing so. "Um, it's okay. I have my top back on." she said softly.

"Eh?" yelped Keitaro, finally pulling himself back together, but not after practically using up all the sunblock, resulting in him almost visibly covered with the white lotion. "Um, okay. I'm really sorry" he said, finally facing Aisha.

Aisha shook her head. "It's okay. I was a bit flattered when you said..." she began, but stopped when she saw how Keitaro looked with all the excess sunblock on, looking a bit like a poorly made plaster model, and began to giggle.

Now Keitaro wondered what Aisha was laughing at. He looked at himself, and was dumbfounded to see how ridiculous he looked, and sighed with a defeated look on his face. "Oh man..." he moaned.

"Hahaha" laughed Aisha. "Perhaps you can consider that as payback for seeing me naked" she teased.

Keitaro froze again. "ACK!" he helped.

"Well, let me help you with that" said Aisha, approaching Keitaro. To his surprise, she began scooping some the excess sunblock from his skin with her hands, and smearing it on herself so as not to waste it.

Keitaro was really getting bewildered at Aisha's actions of taking the excess sunblock off of him and smearing it on herself. He was on the verge of a nosebleed when Aisha rubbed some of it on her breasts under her top.

Aisha noticed Keitaro's behavior, and began teasing him again. "What, like what you see?"

If Keitaro thought he was suffering enough, this was sending him to the edge. His nose finally gave out like a geyser, and he tried unsuccessfully to cover it up.

Aisha just laughed. She was starting to like this, and Keitaro. Deciding he's had enough, she decided they should go on to the waterfall pool. "Come Keitaro-donno. Let's go."

Keitaro sighed. 'She's a lot more mischievous that I thought. And I thought Sei-chan was bad enough.' he thought as Aisha led him to the pool. Once there he took another look at the waterfall and was once again awestruck, and was tempted to jump in to the pool, but then he hesitated and took one questioning look at Aisha.

"What is it?" asked Aisha when she noticed.

"Um, you want to go first?" asked Keitaro.

"You can go in first if you want." said Aisha.

"Um, no it's okay you go on first."

"Hmm, how about we go together?" suggested Aisha.

"Um, well..." Keitaro started, until he felt a shove. "YAAAAAHHHH!!!" yelled Keitaro as Aisha pushed him playfully into the pool. Keitaro sputtered as he surfaced. "That was mean!" 'And it's cold!' he thought as he began to shiver.

"Hahahaha" laughed Aisha. "Hey watch this!" she said.

"Huh?"

Aisha walked around the pool to the rock face where the waterfall was cascading. Upon reaching it, she revealed to Keitaro a ledge that one could walk along, going upwards to about 20 feet above the pool. Aisha walked up to the top of the ledge, and then positioned herself at the edge. Spreading her arms out, she jumped off the ledge, going into a graceful forward straight dive into the center of the pool with a splash. She surfaced moments later, and swam to Keitaro. "How was that?" she asked.

"Wow! That was great!" said Keitaro, amazed at this ability of Aisha he just learned of.

"Thanks you" said Aisha, blushing slightly at the compliment. "Come with me" she beckoned, taking hold of Keitaro's hand.

Keitaro simply complied as Aisha led him to the cascading waters of the waterfall. The roar of the falls was not so loud, in fact it was relaxing. Most of the falling water was about three feet away from the rockface, resulting in a heavy shower of water pouring into the pool. Some of it though, was flowing down the rock face in a thin layer.

Aisha led Keitaro to this part, and encouraged him to lean back on the rockface with the flowing water. "How does that feel?" she asked.

"Mmmm that feels good" said Keitaro, comparing the experience to a natural jacuzzi. He leaned back and relaxed, and found the experience to be quite wonderful. He was then startled when Aisha was right next to him also leaning against the rock face, but leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Keitaro-donno, I'm very happy I could share this special place with you" said Aisha contentedly.

Keitaro's head was now spinning. Here was a very beautiful girl, leaning on his shoulder, who just let him know how happy she was to be with him in her special secret place. Absentmindedly he wrapped one arm around her shoulder. Aisha shuddered at the feeling of Keitaro holding her. She responded by lifting her hand, and holding his. At this point Keitaro was wondering if he just died and went to heaven. He looked down and noticed Aisha actually looking at him, with that same longing look he saw in Touka when she kissed him. LONGING!? Was Aisha in love with him? Keitaro shuddered at the thought of such a beautiful girl wanting him like that. He didn't have to think though, as Aisha brought her free hand up to his chin, and pulled his face towards hers.

"Keitaro-donno..." murmured Aisha as Keitaro's lips came into contact with hers.

Keitaro's mind was in total chaos as he was locked into a kiss with Aisha. He simply couldn't move, and at least one part of his consciousness was somehow enjoying this. He didn't know how long it would last, as Aisha's vice-like grip on his chin held him in place.

In their passionate bliss, the couple were unaware of a number of jealous eyes watching them from the other side of the cascading falls that they thought would keep them hidden.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: Well here's Aisha's scene, which got more adventurous and passionate than I expected. I basically wanted to capture the mood and emotion of Aisha's first H-Scene in the first game which was the main inspiration for this out-in-the-wilderness scene, along with Chapter 40 of Love Hina were Motoko goes off to the mountain cabin to train (the inspiration for the actual location as I depicted it). I decided to stop here because it was taking longer than I expected. Incidentally, this chapter was also partly inspired by an episode of the BBC TV Series Top Gear, particularly the clip named "Driving Heaven", where the presenters were scouting for the ideal highway for supercars, which mainly consisted of breathtaking mountain passes and long curving highway roads passing through the low areas between the mountains. Great place to visit if you ask me :D.


	11. Kiss of a Butterfly

Koihina Musou (A Love Hina x Koihime Musou crossover)

Disclaimer: Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu. Koihime Musou and Shin Koihime Musou are properties of BaseSon.

* * *

"Keitaro-donno, I'm very happy I could share this special place with you" said Aisha contentedly.

Keitaro's head was now spinning. Here was a very beautiful girl, leaning on his shoulder, who just let him know how happy she was to be with him in her special secret place. Absentmindedly he wrapped one arm around her shoulder. Aisha shuddered at the feeling of Keitaro holding her. She responded by lifting her hand, and holding his. At this point Keitaro was wondering if he just died and went to heaven. He looked down and noticed Aisha actually looking at him, with that same longing look he saw in Touka when she kissed him. LONGING!? Was Aisha in love with him? Keitaro shuddered at the thought of such a beautiful girl wanting him like that. He didn't have to think though, as Aisha brought her free hand up to his chin, and pulled his face towards hers.

"Keitaro-donno..." murmured Aisha as Keitaro's lips came into contact with hers.

Keitaro's mind was in total chaos as he was locked into a kiss with Aisha. He simply couldn't move, and at least one part of his consciousness was somehow enjoying this. He didn't know how long it would last, as Aisha's vice-like grip on his chin held him in place.

In their passionate bliss, the couple were unaware of a number of jealous eyes watching them from the other side of the cascading falls that they thought would keep them hidden. The owner of a pair of those eyes is in fact trying but failing to contain her rage.

"CR-R-R-R-R-R!" growled Touka, looking at the kissing couple with absolute jealousy. "MOU!!!" she yelled, startling everyone.

"KYAA!!!"

"AAGHH!!!"

Keitaro and Aisha yelped upon hearing the girl's voice and quickly flew apart from each other. In front of them they saw a seething Touka in a green bikini, a evilly smiling Sei in a purple bikini with a butterfly pattern, a red-faced Sui in a white and orange strapless sport bikini, a hyperventilating Rinrin in a yellow bikini, and a sad looking Shuuri in the standard issue school bathing suit.

"M-m-m-inna!?" stuttered Aisha.

"Mou! Aisha-chan!" said Touka with a bit of hurt in her voice. "What are you doing with Keitaro-kun?"

"Well... I... uh..." mumbled Aisha, before glaring at Sei. "SEI!!!!???"

Sei just looked to the side and whistled.

"Aisha!!!" squealed Rinrin. "You didn't tell us about this place!"

"I..." began Aisha, but hesitated, being overwhelmed by guilt.

The rest of the day became another group outing for the Hinata residents, kind of like training camp. It so happens Shuuri didn't know how to swim, so Rinrin gave her a few lessons. Touka, Sei and Sui decided to simply relax and enjoy the pool, while keeping an eye on Keitaro and Aisha, much to their embarrassment, forcing the two to move apart. Later things got a bit more exciting when it turns out Rinrin brought Napoleon with her and, using him as a pony, had a good run around the place, nearly breaking up the picnic everyone else was enjoying by running right through them, earning her a pinching from Aisha.

By the end of the day, everyone returned home quite tired, but generally happy to have enjoyed themselves, but most of all, Aisha had made a good memory with Keitaro, and was content with that, aside from the fact that everyone else crashed in, and went to bed earlier than usual, with a smile in her face.

Before Keitaro turned in, he was stopped by Sei.

"Hey, Keitaro-kun?" asked the crafty blue-haired girl.

"What is it now Sei?"

"You sure got all lovey-dovey with Aisha-chan back there."

Stuttering and blushing, Keitaro tried to retort. "Um, it wasn't my idea..."

"I know. But you're so, shall we say, easy?"

"Look, I'm not trying to be a gigolo here..."

"I don't think that's the idea. More like, ladies' man" said Sei with a twinkle in her eye.

Keitaro gawked. "Uh, well, I, uh,"

Sei giggled. "Well sugar," she said, surprising Keitaro with a new pet name. "Since two of the girls here got to ask you out on dates, I figured I should do so too."

Keitaro's jaw dropped. "Wha... I... but..."

"Come on!" teased Sei. "I won't bite." she said, seductively inching closer to him, making him sweat. "I'm sure you enjoyed Touka-sama's and Aisha-chan's company now didn't you?"

"Well, yes, I..."

"Then I'm sure you'll enjoy mine too." said Sei. "Next time you're free, please drop by at this place" she said, giving him a slip of paper with an address on it.

Keitaro regarded the address with interest, as he seemed to recall it from some place before on his way to the Hinata Inn. "Um, Okay" he finally said.

"Oh, and please be in your best outfit. It's kind of, classy there." said Sei.

"Um, alright." said Keitaro, who then headed for his room.

Sei sighed contentedly as she watched the inn's landlord return to his quarters. Before she could turn in herself, she came across a fuming Touka. "Did I do something wrong?" asked Sei with amusement.

"Mou!" moaned Touka. "You too?"

"Of course." said Sei. "What? Is he your boyfriend already?"

Touka was taken aback. "NO! I---"

"Then there's no problem here, right?" said Sei.

Touka sighed in defeat.

---

It was the following weekend when Keitaro dropped by at the location Sei asked him to go. When he found the place, he finally remembered the little studio he saw on his way to Hinata Inn the day he settled. "So this is what Sei does for a living. She's either a writer or a model." he said to himself, looking at one magazine on a stand in front of the studio with a girl on the cover wearing a butterfly mask on and wearing a purple bikini... "THAT'S SEI!" Keitaro realized. Now feeling a bit nervous, he went into the studio.

"May I help you?" asked a female receptionist at the door.

"Um, yes, I'm looking for Sei Chou'un" said Keitaro.

The receptionist regarded him with a bit of interest. "May I know you name please?"

"Urashima, Keitaro Urashima." said Keitaro.

The lady was taken aback. 'So this is the guy Chou'un-san was expecting? He's a bit of a looker, maybe not perfect.' She thought. "One moment please." she said with a tiny smile. Pressing an intercom button she spoke into a microphone. "Chou'un-sama, Urashima-san is here."

A reply came moments later. "Thank you, Nanano-chan", came the voice of Sei.

"She'll be here shortly." said the girl addressed as Nanano. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you" said Keitaro, taking the chair in front of Nanano's desk.

"Oh by the way, I'm Choukun, Nanano Choukun." said Nanano. "Pleasure to meet you" she said, offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you too" said Keitaro, shaking Nanano's hand. "So, um..." began Nanano, but was interrupted by Sei's arrival, which disappointed her.

"Hi Keitaro-kun." said Sei, who just came in, wearing a robe.

"Ah, Sei." replied Keitaro. "What's with the robe?"

"Oh, you'll see." said Sei, taking Keitaro's hand. "Come!"

"Eh?"

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this" said Sei craftily.

"Um, uh" muttered Keitaro, taking a short glance at Nanano. Sei noticed.

"Oooh, fancying our receptionist here?" teased Sei.

"Ahhh..." yelped Keitaro.

Nanano blushed.

"Hahahaha" laughed Sei. "Anyway, come one landlord-sama" said Sei, dragging Keitaro to the main studio.

"Uhh wait!" piped Keitaro, as he was dragged away.

Nanano pondered on how Keitaro was addressed by Sei. 'Landlord-sama?'

At the main area of the studio, things were bustling. There was a small stage set about a foot above the floor, with several props and a background giving a theme of a swimming pool resort. Lights were set up, along with mirrors, some being held by crewmen, one lying on the floor. The cameraman was checking his equipment. Most of all, a redheaded woman was bossing everyone around.

"Alright people!" she called out, clapping her hands. "Break's over! Let's get this show on the road. Is Chou'un back yet?"

"Right here, Kousonsan-sama!" replied Sei with Keitaro in tow.

"There you are!" said the redhead. "Come on! We're running a little late here." she said, then looked at Keitaro. "Hmm, is he here to help?"

"Eh?" gasped Keitaro.

"Why yes he is" said Sei.

"Hmm" said the redhead, who took a good look at Keitaro. "You sure he's handy enough for the job?"

"He does repair work at the in I'm living in, being our landlord" said Sei. "So I'm sure he's up to it"

"Oh" replied the redhead, who then spoke to Keitaro. "I'm Kousonsan. Pairen Kousonsan. Nice to meet you, Keitaro Urashima"

"Oh, hi!" said Keitaro. "I see Sei told you about me."

"Oh she did." said Pairen. "You weren't quite what I expected though"

"Huh?"

"Oh forget it!" said Pairen. "Here's what I need you to do..."

Keitaro felt like a pushover when he was told to hold the unused mirror from earlier in a position to reflect the camera's flash to Sei. He wasn't sure it was going to be a fun job. He didn't realize what he was going to expect however.

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" said Parien. "Ready when you are Chou'un!"

"Ready!" said Sei as she stood on the stage, dropping her robe and casting it aside, revealing the same bikini she wore back at the wilderness where she caught up with Keitaro and Aisha.

Keitaro tried to keep his nose from bleeding, but it was tough to do while holding the large mirror.

Just then Sei put on the same mask she used when she was going to "punish" Keitaro after his arrival at the Inn. "Butterfly Mask is go!" said Sei.

"Alright Chou'un get to it!" said Pairen, as Sei began going into several poses, getting more and more suggestive by the minute, as the camera snapped and flashed now and then.

"Good! Good!" said the cameraman. "That's it! That's it!" he continued, as Sei began kneeling down for lower poses.

Keitaro was getting more anxious, and rather "turned-on" by what he was seeing.

"Keep it up Chou'un!" said Pairen. "We're getting warmer!"

"Nice! Nice!" said the cameraman, as Sei was now doing sitting and reclining poses.

'She's really going for the kill' thought Pairen, as her thoughts went to the contract she had worked on with a cosmetics company. 'If this goes well, we'll hit the big time! Yes!' she thought enthusiastically.

"Beautiful! Beautiful!" said the cameraman, snapping his camera as Sei soon moved to lying down poses, mostly on her side.

Keitaro was getting frantic. He couldn't quite hold still, and the weight of the mirror was starting to ache his back. 'Ugh! This thing is heavier than I thought.'

"Ok! Good! Good!" said the cameraman. "I think I need more lighting here!"

"Urashima! Please move closer to Chou'un!" said Pairen.

"Eh!?" piped Keitaro.

"Do it! Come on!" said Pairen.

"Um, yeah!" said Keitaro, trudging closer to the stage. He was really getting nervous now.

"Yes! That's good! That's good!" said the cameraman, taking more snapshot of Sei, now laying prone.

'Ugh! I can't hold on much... longer...' thought Keitaro. Suddenly his clumsiness kicked in. "AAAHHHH!" he yelled, tripping and falling over Sei. Fortunately, the mirror didn't hit the floor hard enough to break, but slid down Keitaro's side and ended up laying on the floor undamaged.

"Eh? AHHHH-MMPPH!" yelped Sei.

"WHOA!" yelped the cameraman after taking one last shot.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!?" yelled Pairen.

Keitaro was in a daze, and almost completely disoriented. When he finally regained his senses, he realized a few things. One, he was lying face down. Two, something was on his lips. Three. Sei was underneath him, on her back. And four, after getting a clear vision, his lips were on Sei's. Moments later, his mind went into overdrive and he very quickly pulled away from Sei. "AAAHHHH! SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"This is horrible!" moaned Pairen.

Sei was dazed at first, but after regaining her senses, smiled, as she put her fingers on her lips.

---

Keitaro was back at the Hinata Inn being interrogated by the tenants. After the fiasco at the studio, he simply got out of there as quickly as possible, leaving Sei behind, so as not to incur the wrath of Pairen and her staff.

"So, what did you and Sei-chan do?" asked Sui.

"I was helping her on her photoshoot..." began Keitaro, but was interrupted by everyone.

"PHOTOSHOOT!?" exclaimed Touka.

"She's a model!?" asked Rinrin.

"Oh my!" murmured Aisha.

"Hawawa!" babbled Shuuri.

"Hey! I had no idea myself!" said Keitaro. "Besides, it was a disaster."

Everyone had puzzled looks on their faces.

"I'm back!" announced Sei, carrying an envelope.

"Sei-chan!" said Touka.

"So, miss model, what have you been keeping from us?" asked Sui.

"Oh, just my business" said Sei. "Oh, Keitaro-kun?"

"Um, about what happened..." began Keitaro.

"It was a success!" exclaimed Sei.

"WHAT!?" blurted Keitaro.

"Um, what's going on here?" asked Touka.

"There's this cosmetics company that hired us to do an ad for one of their new lipstick." said Sei. "And thanks to Keitaro-kun, we have a real biggie!"

"HUH!?" gasped Keitaro.

"Oy! What's the scoop here?" asked Sui.

"See for yourself" said Sei, handing the envelope to Sui.

Sui opened it, and gasped. "WHOA!"

"What is it?" asked Touka.

"Hey lemme see!" said Rinrin.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" yelled Keitaro.

What everyone saw was a magazine page sized ad of the said lipstick, with Keitaro on top of Sei, kissing her full on the lips.

"Oh my!"

"Kami-sama!"

"Huuuuuaaaaaa!"

"Woooo!"

"Hawawawa!"

Sei was just smug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pairen was just ecstatic over the sleeper success of the finished ad. She was now in dreamland, imagining herself as a top executive of a large advertising firm. In reality, she was just napping on her desk, letting her staff slave on for the rest of the day.

On the other hand, Nanano couldn't take her mind off of Keitaro, and wondered if she would see him again. She was jolted from her reverie by a short, blonde haired, girl.

"Oy! Nanano-chan!" said the girl.

"Ah, oh! Miu-chan!" piped Nanano.

"Is Kousonsan-sama busy? I need to let her know that my baka onee-chan is coming over." said Miu.

"Ah, Reiha-sama" said Nanano. "What is she up to now?"

"She's up to no good, as usual." said Miu.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: This scene was inspired by a chapter from another manga series, Open Sesame, which has a similar scene in chapter 21 of that series. I figured while Sei would have Kitsune's wit and writing hobby, I decided to make her more versatile by portraying her as a swimsuit model. Pairen was an easy pick for Sei's boss/director/manager, as she was Sei's lord in the anime when Sei first appeared. Nanano (who's from Shin Koihime Musou, and normally serves as the assitant of Reiha Enshou's younger sister, Miu Enjutsu) was an extra (she's one of my favorite side characters, with a nice pretty appearance and a cute sweet voice).


	12. Fitness Freak

Koihina Musou (A Love Hina x Koihime Musou crossover)

Disclaimer: Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu. Koihime Musou and Shin Koihime Musou are properties of BaseSon.

* * *

Keitaro was roped into another unexpected date as Sunday came. This time it was with the tomboyish but shy Sui. Sui actually begged Haruka to convince Keitaro to go out with her. Seeing this unusual side of Sui, Haruka decided to have a little "fun" with Keitaro and agree to Sui's request. Not only did she demand Keitaro accompany Sui to one of her regular hangouts, but also briefed him on what he should do, including a few "arts" he didn't know his family was into, and it made Keitaro feel very awkward.

Given Sui was shy around men, it was not unusual for her to have butterflies in her stomach. What was unusual is that somehow she just wanted to be with Keitaro for some reason. After seeing Touka, Aisha, and Sei go with him, she decided he was a great guy and perhaps would help her get over her shyness towards men. While she wasn't used to being a "proper lady", she was going to give it a shot. After dressing up in a shirt, jeans, and running shoes and packing her duffle bag, she was ready. She made her way to the common room where Keitaro was waiting.

"Um, Keitaro-donno?" she called.

"Ah! Sui-chan!" replied Keitaro.

"You ready to go?"

"Um, yeah."

"Um, well" began Sui, then hesitating for a moment, before grabbing Keitaro's arm. "Let's go!" she said quickly.

"ULP!" gulped Keitaro, surprised at how forward Sui was, expecting to be her usual shy self. After getting over his shock, he led Sui out of the Inn and to the train station.

"Hmm, what is Sui-chan up to?" asked Rinrin, curiously eyeing the pair from behind the kitchen door.

"Hawawawa!" babbled Shuuri. "I heard she goes to this club every Sunday!"

"Oh ho!" wondered Sei.

"What kind of club?" asked Rinrin.

"I believe it is a fitness club" said Sei.

------------------

Sei was right about Sui's activites. Sui and Keitaro arrived at a fitness club right in the middle of the city. Sui did her regular power exercises here, which included weight lifting and aerobics, as well as some treatments such as a jacuzzi and a massage service. While Keitaro was fairly fit (being able to take care of the inn), he wasn't exactly a used to workouts, so he was there mainly to assist Sui on hers.

Now dressed in workout clothes, which were rather skimpy (a strapless sports bra and bloomers, which resembled her bikini), she was getting ready for her main workout by doing warm ups. Nearby and behind Sui was Keitaro in some gym clothes Haruka had provided him while holding a towel. He couldn't help stare at Sui, now doing some stretching exercises as part of her warm up routine.

'Gosh, she's very sexy indeed' thought Keitaro, trying to keep his perverted thoughts in check.

Sui tried not to show her reaction to being stared at by Keitaro, and hoped he didn't notice her blushing from behind. 'Keitaro-donno is checking me out isn't he?' she thought. 'Oh gosh, it's so embarrassing. I'm still not used to a guy looking at me. But with Tanpopo busy, I have no choice. Still, I can't help but use this outfit, or I can't do my workout right'. She was now doing front bends, showing a bit of her buttocks to Keitaro, who nearly nosebled. As she got back to stretching, she raised her right leg high, during which Keitaro couldn't avoid staring at Sui's thighs. Soon, she did floor based stretches, mostly doing split-based stretches, and Keitaro got even more and more agitated from staring at Sui's well toned body. Soon, Sui moved on to her next routine, which required a partner. "Um, Keitaro-donno?"

"UM! HAI!" blurted out Keitaro, jolted from his reverie.

"Ano, could you come here and assist me?" said Sui shyly.

"Um, well, I" murmured Keitaro.

"Please?" said Sui shyly. "My usual assistant isn't here. That's why I asked you to come" she said.

"Well, okay" said Keitaro nervously as he approached Sui. He sat down in front of her, and did as he was briefed by Haruka earlier: open his legs to brace Sui's, making sure her legs stay in a split position.

"Okay, um, take my hands" said Sui softly, offering her hands.

"ULP!" gulped Keitaro as he took Sui's hands. His mind was going on overdrive at this point.

"Keitaro-donno, when I say pull, pull me as far back as you can, until you are lying down" said Sui.

"Um, okay" said Keitaro nervously.

"Alright, pull!"

"Okay, HEAVE!" said Keitaro, pulling with all his might, until he was flat on his back. As Sui was pulled forward, she inadvertedly gave Keitaro a good view of her cleavage, and his eyes boggled.

Needless to say, this was not lost on Sui. "KYAAA!!!" yelped Sui, jerking back from surprise. Only thing is, she was still holding Keitaro's hands, and thus he got pulled, or rather, yanked forwards right on to her.

"WHOAAA!!!" yelled Keitaro as he was yanked from his position, and inadvertedly got lounged forward. In doing so, he ended up falling on top of Sui. "OWWW!!!"

"OUCH! OUCH! Ouch!" moaned Sui from the impact of Keitaro's landing, getting dazed in the process. Things didn't remain still for long, and she felt the force of weight on her, pressing on her breasts, which made her face slowly go red.

Keitaro shook the cobwebs from his eyes after the short "flight" he had. Within moments he felt several things that gave him goosebumps. First was soft silky hair not belonging to him on his face. Second was a pair of soft mounds pressed on on his chest. And lastly, on various parts of his body he could feel soft smooth sensations, like those of a well toned girl's delicate skin. Once he put all these together, his brain lit up like fireworks. "GAHHH!" yelled Keitaro, jumping backwards as fast as he could. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" he blurted out at the prone and embarrassed Sui.

Sui hugged herself after Keitaro quickly peeled himself off her. 'This isn't working' she thought miserably. 'What am I going to do? Am I really destined to shy away from men?' That thought in particular didn't sit well with her at all. 'No! I have to do this!' she thought with resolve. "Um, Keitaro-donno?"

"Ulp!" gulped Keitaro. "HAI!"

"Um, it's okay. Let's continue" said Sui softly.

The day went by almost agonizingly for Keitaro as he tried his best to assist Sui in her workout routines. After the warmups were done, Sui went to one of the new exercise machines for her aerobics. At this point Keitaro was relieved he didn't have to do much, though he still goosebumps from just watching Sui getting physical. Next though came the weight lifting routines, which proved challenging for Keitaro when he had to assist Sui again, particularly when handing the barbells. In fact things got hairy when Keitaro nearly dropped a barbell after Sui finished doing bicep curls, but fortunately Sui was quick and caught the barbell before anyone got hurt, surprising Keitaro.

Lunch time came and Sui and Keitaro went to the canteen for a hearty meal. They stayed quiet at first. Then Sui tried to break the ice.

"Ano, Keitaro-donno?" said Sui.

"Um, yes?" replied Keitaro nervously.

"Thanks for coming today. I... I really appreciate it"

"Um, it's no problem"

"Really I mean it, you've been a big help"

"Ehehe, well... I mean, I screwed up at some points..."

"It... It's okay"

Things remained awkward despite Sui's attempt at a conversation. Soon lunch was over, and after an hour of rest, Sui proceeded to the Sauna/Massage section with Keitaro, and at this point Keitaro really was jumpy from what he was supposed to do next.

Sui's special membership priviliges meant she had a private room to herself. It was complete with a massage table, its own bathroom and jacuzzi, and lotions and oils. And thanks to the privacy, she usually had her massage naked. But with Keitaro about to perform the massage for her instead of her usual helper, she was feeling awkard and embarrassed, however she would still prefer not to have herself covered with a towel.

"Um, Keitaro-donno" said Sui nervously. "I'll be undressing now"

"Ah... I'll turn around" said Keitaro, and faced the other way.

"Arigato" replied Sui, now taking her clothes off. Once fully naked, she lay face down on the massage table. "I'm ready"

Keitaro gulped. He took out the special formula given to him by Haruka - a rare oil used by the Urashimas, which had a secret and potent aphrodisiac, but neither he nor Sui knew that. Bottle in hand, he poured some of the formula on Sui's back, and then began spreading it gently with his hands.

"Ahh" gasped Sui at Keitaro's touch. 'So gentle' she thought. "Kya!" she yelped slightly as Keitaro began working on her shoulders, but then began to relax.

Keitaro wondered if his mind was going to go haywire again. He was basically doing what perverts would dream about - touching a beautiful, sexy (and stark naked) girl, all over, and she wasn't going to stop him with any angry reactions (and possibly a physical attack, recalling what Aisha did to him weeks before); in fact aside from that yelp, all Sui did was moan softly. Once he wsa done with Sui's arms, he worked on her back, from the upper back to the lower. Next he worked on her hips and thighs, while marvelling at how really fit she was. Her lower legs and feet came last. "Well Sui-chan, I'm done"

"Um, okay" said Sui. "Now I'll roll over so you can do my... front side" she said reluctantly.

"WHAT!?" gawked Keitaro with eyes going wide.

"It's part of the job." said Sui. "I'll roll over now" she added. As she did though, she started to have strange feelings, including light-headedness. 'What.. what's happening to me?' she thought. She was so caught up trying to answer her own question that she didn't bother to cover herself.

Keitaro had to grab a towel and contain his nosebleed after seeing Sui's naked front, especially her large perky breasts. He wasn't sure he could finish the job. Then he heard Sui moaning.

"Uhh... Keitaro-donno" moand Sui. "Please continue! I feel strange"

"Um, okay!" said Keitaro quickly. Given the sound of her voice, Keitaro decided something's not right with Sui, and figured more massages might help, and started with her head.

"Ohhhh" moand Sui reacting from Keitaro's touch, which were in fact quite relaxing. Soon she went into a state akin to being half-asleep, eyes closed and her body going limp, but still semi-conscious enough to be somewhat aware of what's going on.

After working on Sui's temples and crown, Keitaro moved to her shoulders, nervously trying to keep clear her breasts. Next he worked on her sides under the arms, though at one point his thumbs accidentally brushed on the sides of her breasts, eliciting a moan, and making Keitaro jump. Moving downwards he was now doing her waist and tummy, which tickled her and making her giggle. Finally her hips and pelvis were last, and most nerve wracking as he tried not to stare at her patch of brown pubic hair at her crotch. "Whew! That's over with! I'm finished Sui-chan"

Sui opened her eyes, and had another strange sensation. As she looked at Keitaro, something made her want to jump him, but she was still rather dazed and just stared at him. "Keitaro-donno?" she said weakly.

"Hai?"

"Please, help me up"

"Sui-chan?"

"Onegai?" begged Sui.

Keitaro couldn't resist the pleading tone of Sui's voice. He obliged, grasping her hands, and pulling her up to a sitting position, before helping her to her feet. He had to cover his nose from another nosebleed attack after seeing her breasts giggle upon standing up.

"Arigato" murmured Sui, who now had a strange urge to kiss Keitaro. 'What's happening to me?' she thought. 'I feel strange' "I... I want to use the jacuzzi now"

"Um, okay"

"Um, Keitaro-donno?"

"Um, yes?"

"Won't you join me?"

Keitaro's heart leapt up to his head at the request. "WHAAA?? Join you? In the jacuzzi? Whoa I..."

"Onegai?" pleaded Sui, now with that longing look on her face, the same look Aisha gave Keitaro, making him gulp.

"Uhh, okaaaaayyyy" said Keitaro nervously. Inside the bathroom, the jacuzzi was a bit large, just enough for two people facing each other. Keitaro opened one water valve to let the tub fill, after which Sui stepped in, and then he turned on the water jets. After receiving an inviting look from her, he nervously obliged, stripping off his own clothes and getting into the tub, facing her.

"Ano, could you, sit next to me?" said Sui suddenly.

This sent Keitaro's mind haywaire. The once shy Sui now wanted him right next to her in the jacuzzi, while both of them were naked. He froze at the thought, and just stuttered.

"Onegai?" pleaded Sui, holding out her hand.

Keitaro's eyes bulged out upon seeing the inviting gesture. Before he knew it, he was moving around in the jacuzzi towards Sui, and sat next to her. Once there, he jolted as Sui took one hand and put it around her, behind her neck, and on her shoulder, resulting in Keitaro holding her in a protective fashion.

Thanks to the soothing effect of the jacuzzi, and the hidden aphrodisiac Keitaro inadvertedly applied on her, Sui was in a nirvanic state as she was cuddled by Keitaro. She looked at him longingly, causing Keitaro's mind to melt down. She then moved closeer to him inch by inch, until her lips were on his, freezing Keitaro on the spot.

However, the cleaning cycle of the jacuzzi was also slowly cleansing the aphrodisiac from Sui's body. In the middle of the romatic bliss, Sui's mind slowly began to clear. Within moments, she became fully aware of the fact that she was kissing Keitaro, and that both were naked in a jacuzzi. Her mind went into alarm, and all hell broke loose.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" yelled Sui.

"GAAAAAKKK!" responded Keitaro, quickly letting go of Sui and leaping back.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"ME!? YOU ASKED ME TO JOIN YOU HERE!!"

"BAKA!! I WOULDN'T... Ah!!!" Sui stopped herself, and once she got her mind focused, she remembered everything, and realized Keitaro was right. "KYAAAAAAAAA!!! WHAT WAS I DOING!?!?!" she wailed, all red-faced.

Keitaro finally got enough of his wits back to leap out of the jacuzzi and put his clothes on, while quickly tossing Sui a towel, and getting out of the bathroom and back to the massage room.

After several minutes, a fully dressed Sui timidly stepped out of the bathroom. "K-Keitaro... donno?"

Keitaro's head shot up. "HAI!?" he yelped, standing at attention like a soldier.

"I... I'm sorry"

"Eh? For what?"

"Um, for overreacting..."

"Ah! No! No! No!" said Keitaro while waving his hands in front of him. "It's alright! I would have reacted the same way"

"Um, still, um, well" said Sui softly.

"Yes?" replied Keitaro, before he was stunned when Sui gave him a simple peck in the cheek.

"Well, you still did a good job assisting me, and um, I liked it when we, um, kissed" said Sui shyly.

"Eh?" gasped Keitaro.

"Still, I don't know what happened to me there. It was all weird"

"Um, I get the feeling this might have to do with it" said Keitaro, holding the bottle of the special lotion.

Sui took it, inspected it, and gave it a whiff. Her eyes went wide. "Uhhhhh! I know this stuff!"

"Well, what is it?" asked Keitaro. "Haruka-obaachan insisted I use it"

"GRRRRRRR!!!!" growed Sui. "This has aphrodisiac in it!"

Keitaro stiffened, realizing that he inadvertedly made Sui horny when massaging her, and nearly seduced her in the jacuzzi.

"GAAAAAAAHHH!!!" moaned Sui. "I'm not asking Haruka-obaachan for any favors again!"

"I don't blame you." said Keitaro.

"Ano, don't tell anyone about this" Sui said really bashfully.

"Ah! I won't! I promise!" said Keitaro quickly.

"You promise?"

"Hai!"

Upon hearing that confirmation, something clicked in Sui's mind. 'Promise? Someone made a promise to me before and kept it. Some boy...'

-TBC

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done, but not how I originally intended it. I drew inspiration from Sui's bath scene from the 1st game, where Kazuto buys (not sure if knowingly or unknowingly) from a merchant a kind of "medicine" that turns out to be a really potent aphrodisiac, and uses it as bath foam when he gets Sui to bathe with him, and this makes Sui's mind all flustered, and then... well, you know what! This chapter was an attempt to modernize the scene without it actually leading to sex (as I stated before, no lemon in this fanfic). Sui's very skimpy outfit was inspired by the "track suit" worn by Miki Hashiba from the manga/anime series Suzuka. Sui's cousin Tanpopo from the 2nd game is mentioned here, and I'm deliberating on giving her an appearance later on.


	13. Shopping Mall Mayhem

Koihina Musou (A Love Hina x Koihime Musou crossover)

Disclaimer: Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu. Koihime Musou and Shin Koihime Musou are properties of BaseSon.

* * *

"Come on Keitaro-oniichan!" said Rinrin.

Keitaro was wondering what Deity he displeased to get himself into another fix. He was accompanying Rinrin, Shuuri, and Hinari to the shopping mall. Obviously this was going to be a long day. At least Touka, Aisha, Sei, and Sui didn't tag along, all of whom had other plans (though Touka was seething again).

First were the various apparel shops. Rinrin breezed through several, looking at and trying several dresses, blouses, shirts, skirts, jeans, and hats, roping Shuuri and Hinari along, and Keitaro now serving as a pack-mule for any articles bought. Next were the sporting good shops. While Keitaro heard of rumors of girls keeping 20 pairs of shoes at a time, he didn't really believe them until he saw Rinrin pick out at least 10 pairs to take home, and actually purchasing 5 of those pairs. Other items that came along included a volleyball, some new swimsuits, a few dumbbells, and a pair of badminton rackets packaged with a set of shuttle cocks. Their first break from shopping was a trip to the arcades, where Rinrin tore through the games getting top scores and winning prizes, adding to Keitaro's already heavy load of bags.

Shuuri then commandeered the group and took everyone to the bookstore. She had, to Keitaro's dismay, her own wide selection of items to buy, including cookbooks, housekeeping magazines, and self-help books. Hinari didn't help things much as she acquired her own pile romance novels. By the time they were done another three bags full of shopping items were added to Keitaro's burden.

Next on the agenda was the video/record bar. Rinrin mainly went for the action movies, mostly martial arts types, while Shuuri and Hinari picked up a few romantic titles. Their choices of music CD's were similar. Thankfully only one small bag was added to Keitaro's inventory.

As lunch time approached, the group at first decided to go to the food court, but along the way, they stumbled on an eating contest.

"And now the latest Nikuman Eating contest is open to entrants! Step right up! Everyone is welcome to join!" said a young girl with glasses, serving as an announcer, speaking into a PA system.

"Hey! I have an idea! That's gonna be for lunch!" said Rinrin.

"Um, no thanks!" said Keitaro. Shuuri and Hinari agreed.

"Aw you'll miss out on the fun, and free food!" said Rinrin.

"I'll pass on the upset stomach." said Keitaro.

"Your loss! I'm in!" said Rinrin, who skipped ahead to the booth and signed up. She noticed there was only one other competitor, a pink haired girl.

"Heyyo!" said the girl. "Got a big stomach for this?"

"Sure! Piece of cake!" said Rinrin.

"I'm Kii Kiyocho" said the girl.

"I'm Rinrin Chouhi!" said Rinrin.

"So, we have only two entrants in our competition. On one side, reigning champion Kii Kiyocho! And on the other, challenger Rinrin Chouhi!" said the announcer, pointing to each of the entrants, each with a tray piled with 100 pieces of Nikuman. "The first to finish the pile of Nikuman served to them wins! Let's... GO!!!"

Rinrin got off to a fast start, munching her Nikuman at a furious pace, eating about one every two seconds. Kii was not far behind. As the contest went on, Rinrin was beginning to feel queasy. "Ugh!" she moaned. "Just 30 more to go..."

Kii was taking regular breaks and thus was slower than Rinrin, but apparently wasn't having any problems. She had 50 more to go.

"If I could just munch on these..." began Rinrin, but then clutched her stomach. "Ohhhhhh..."

Kii then went on. She gobbled another 15, leaving 35 left, while Rinrin was still unable to eat a bite.

"No! Must... eat... more..." whimpered Rinrin, who felt like hell. She was dumbstruck when she saw that Kii at this point only had 10 left. "Must... eat... uuuhhhhhhh" moaned Rinrin, finally collapsing from indigestion, just as Kii ate her last Nikuman.

"And we have a winner - still undefeated, Kii Kiyocho!" said the announcer.

Keitaro, Shuuri, and Hinari approached the fainted Rinrin with concern.

"Hey! Rinrin, you alright?" said Keitaro.

"Ohhhhhhh" moaned Rinrin.

After about half an hour, Rinrin finally came to, fortunately not needing medical attention. She couldn't believe she was beaten. "Mou! How can this be!?" wailed Rinrin.

"Simple. You gotta pace yourself!" said Kii. "Because you ate too fast, your stomach couldn't take it fast enough."

"Ugh!"

"Well, time for more fun! See ya!" said Kii, who left the group.

"This is embarrassing!" said Rinrin.

"And messy too" said Hinari.

"I... gotta go... to the bathroom..." murmured Rinrin.

"Hawawawa! Lemme help!" said Shuuri, who lent Rinrin her shoulder and helped her to the ladies' room.

After about fifteen minutes at the rest room which was spent by Rinrin throwing up and relieving herself, she was good as new and decided to carry on with the shopping. "Haaaahhh! Time for shopping!"

"Geez. I can't believe that girl!" said Keitaro, wondering how much more of this he can take.

Fortunately Ririn decided only one last shop needed a visit - the pet store. The group made their way there, and immediately Rinrin gazed at every little animal on display. She immediately took a liking to a small fluffly brown furred dog.

"Hey Keitaro-oniichan!" called Rinrin. "Look at this one!"

"Hmm, yes, that looks nice" said Keitaro. He then turned to the shopkeeper. "Hey ma'am"

"Hello" said the dusky redheaded woman with unusual tattoo markings on her arms. "I'm Ren Ryofu at your service"

"How much for this dog?"

"23,699.90 Yen" said Ren.

"Ouch!" piped Keitaro.

"Aw" moaned Rinrin.

"However, I'm willing to give a discount"

"Oh?" asked Keitaro.

"If you still have some of that Nikuman"

"Yeah! I have some here" said Rinrin, holding a paper bag. "Help yourself"

"Thank you" said Ren, who began munching gingerly on the Nikuman. Her way of eating got everyone staring.

-----

"We're back!" said Rinrin, entering the main door of the Hinata Inn.

"Well, I guess you guys had fun?" said Sei.

"Yes we did" said Shuuri, who came in next, followed by a walking stack of shopping bags and boxes with a dog in a pet carrier; actually Keitaro. Hinari was accompanied home first before Keitaro and company came back to the Inn.

"Oh my" said Touka. "Are you alright Keitaro-kun?"

"Mmm Fnnnn" said Keitaro all muffled by the stuff he was carrying.  
"Well, after you're done with all those, we have studying to do"

"Oh, yeah" said Keitaro.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: Due to lack of ideas, I decided to combine Rinrin and Shuuri's "dates" into one event, and while at it had Kii and Ren appear. As for the price of the dog, I based it on the price my family got for a Labrador puppy (PHP12,000).


	14. Kyoto Trip, and Finding Love

Koihina Musou (A Love Hina x Koihime Musou crossover)

Disclaimer: Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu. Koihime Musou and Shin Koihime Musou are properties of BaseSon.

* * *

"Well, this is it" said Keitaro. "Tokyo University, or bust."

Touka kept silent. She was nervous as hell.

They took the Tokyo University Entrance Exams last week, on a day which was more eventful than expected. First they ended up at the wrong campus from where they were assigned to take the exams. Next some maniac driver in a van followed them to the said campus, whose real intention was to give Keitaro his examination pass which he dropped at the other campus (and the two youngsters learned, to their disbelief, that the man was actually a Tokyo University Professor, named Noryasu Seta). Then, they bumped into a pink-haired girl Keitaro's age who was also in a hurry to take the Tokyo University exams, who left as quickly as they ran into her (while mumbling nearly inaudible words about being lost). And finally, Keitaro and Touka took their exams, which were more mind-wrenching than they expected. Today both of them went up to see the results. Here they will find out whether or not they will finally enter Tokyo University. With their student ID numbers in mind, they search for them on the list.

Keitaro's anxienty builds as he sorts through the numbers getting closer to his. Eventually though, his own number gets skipped.

He hung his face in defeat. He failed again. He then slowly looks to Touka, who happens to be looking down herself. "Hey Touka?" he said softly. "Didn't you see..."

"I... I failed" said Touka, tears brimming in her eyes.

Keitaro was feeling bad enough about himself, but seeing Touka in misery made him feel for her. "Come on, let's get out of here..."

"Um, can we stop somewhere?" said Touka weakly. "I.. don't feel like going back yet"

-----

"This isn't bad at all" said Touka.

"I often come here for meals since it's really cheap yet tastes good." said Keitaro. "Also when I'm feeling down"

Keitaro and Touka were at a Beef Bowl outlet, Keitaro's favorite eating place. It was a whole new experience for Touka, who was used to eating at expensive restaurants, which only intimidated her. This felt more "normal" so to speak.

"I'm really starting to see things I'm missing out on" said Touka.

"Was it really that bad?"

"It's just like I said before. I never had the life of an average girl. I'm always under guard, and every social event was with dignitaries. None of those pajama parties I hear about."

"Hmm" hummed Keitaro. "In a matter of speaking I grew up similarly"

"Eh?"

"I never had a chance to enjoy my youth. I was so intent on going to Tokyo University since I made the promise. I just kept studying, but my grades were always low, so I'd study harder, and as a result I had no time to have fun and fool around."

Touka felt a strange connection with Keitaro after hearing that. She and he were alike in a way. "Oh"

"Well, I certainly won't be going back to my folks at home after failing to get into Tokyo University the third time, so I'm stuck at the Hinata Inn."

Then it dawned on Touka. "Oh God." she whimpered. "My father is going to kill me." she said, starting to cry.

Keitaro felt sad for Touka. Then he had an idea. "Touka?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go somewhere, far away."

Touka was taken aback.

"I did this before. When I failed the first two times, I went out on a trip. Partly to get away from things, and also to do a kind of soul searching." said Keitaro.

Touka looked thoughtful. Several times she felt the urge to get away from her home. Moving to Hinata Inn was one thing. But taking a trip far away, alone, was something she felt like doing at least one. She then collected herself. "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

------

"WHAT!?" said Aisha in exasperation.

"If I heard it right, Keitaro-donno and Touka-sama are eloping!" said Sei.

"EHHH!?" yelped Rinrin.

"Hawawawawa!" babbled Shuuri.

"HWAAAAAAA!!!" stuttered Sui.

"After failing the Tokyo University Exams? Masaka..." said Aisha with dread. "They're going to commit a love-pact suicide!?"

Sui and Shuuri had a horrified look. Rinrin boggled.

"Now, now, those were in the old days." said Sei. "I'm sure it's more of case of just wanting to get away from it all."

"It's still not right" said Aisha.

"So what do you plan to do? Go after them and get them back?" asked Sei.

"Um..." Aisha paused.

"Wait! Where did they say they went to?" asked Shuuri.

"Went where?" asked a mysterous girl's voice.

"Who said that?" asked Aisha.

"Where is Keitaro Urashima?" asked a small girl with blond hair in a pair of pigtails, with what appear to be skull-shaped hairpins. She was dressed in a goth-loli type of dress, with the front cut low to show some modest cleavage, for a girl with rather small breasts. Her appearance startled the tenants of the inn.

"First, who are you?" asked Sei.

"I am Karin Sousou Urashima" replied the girl. "Keitaro's younger sister."

The tenants gawked at the revelation. They didn't know Keitaro had a younger sister.

"Excuse me?" said Aisha.

"You're his..." said Sei.

"Younger sister?" said Sui.

"Keitaro is your onii-chan?" said Rinrin.

"Hawawawa" babbled Shuuri.

"Tell me now" said Karin, approaching Aisha with a rather weird look in her eyes.

"Um, yes?" said Aisha, who was unusually nervous.

"Where is my onii-chan?"

------

Keitaro and Touka arrived in Kyoto after taking the bullet train. Once there they instantly began sightseeing, mainly visiting the temples.

"Ah! A photo sticker booth!" said Keitaro, noticing the aforementioned contraption.

"Eh? What is that?" asked Touka, who heard of the term for the first time in her life.

"A machine that takes pictures, only those pictures are really small, about this big" said Keitaro, showing a gap between his fingers. "They are also stickers so you can stick them anywhere you want"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been collecting pictures of myself, well, just myself, with it"

"Um, can I have a picture too?"

"Well, sure!"

"I'm mean, with you"

"Eh?" gasped Keitaro in surprise. He never had a Photo Sticker picture of himself with a girl, or anyone for that matter. All of his photo stickers were of him alone.

"Please?" begged Touka.

"Um sure!" said Keitaro, leading Touka to the Photo Booth. Once inside, the two of them sat down on the bench side by side, and Keitaro dropped a few yen coins to start the machine. "Okay, let's see here" he said. "What background would you like?"

"Um, how about this one?" asked Touka.

"Hmm, okay. Looks pretty" said Keitaro. "Well, let's get ready"

"Okay" said Touka.

"Just make sure you appear on the screen" said Keitaro, pointing to the video screen in front of them, which worked like a mirror.

"Oh"

"Okay! It's about to rip! Hold still" said Keitaro. "Oh and say cheese!"

"Ehehe!" giggled Touka. "Cheese!"

The photo booth flashed. In seconds the photo stickers came out. Keitaro grabbed them and showed them to Touka.

"Wow!" said Touka. "These look nice!"

"They sure do" said Keitaro. "Here" he said, taking out one picture from the set. "Put this on somewhere, like on your wallet or compact."

"Um, okay" said Touka, taking the photo sticker and sticking it inside her wallet, right on the picture holder. "There!"

Keitaro smiled.

-----

"Kyoto eh?" said Karin.

"Uh, I, uh" murmured a very red-faced Aisha, who was now lying down on the couch with a very crafty Karin hovering above her.

"Hehehehe" giggled Karin. "You look so cute!"

The other girls were just blank-faced at the spectacle.

"Well" said Karin, standing up. "My onii-chan is just being an idiot like he usually is when he has a problem. I know he'll come back. However..."

"Um, what?" asked Aisha, now a bit relieved, and sitting on the couch.

"Your friend, Ryuubi-san" said Karin. "She's with him. I think she's got him in the palm of her hand..."

"Wait a minute!" said Sei. "Are you accusing Touka-sama of being a slut?"

"I never said that." said Karin. "It's just that she's the daughter of a dietman, and this is rather uncharacteristic of her to run off with a guy she's only known for a few months."

"What are you saying?" asked Aisha.

Karin had an evil look in her eyes.

-----

After the photo sticker booth, they looked at more of the sights. By nightfall, they had dinner at an okonomiyaki restaurant, another first for Touka. Finally they decided to stay at a Ryokan, yet another first for Touka, who was used to staying at 5-star hotels during travels with her family. Problem is, the only Ryokan they could find only had one vacant room. The innkeeper actually suggested that the two ronins share the room, and was willing to give a discount on seeing a lovely young couple stay there, much to their embarrassment. After having their belongings secured, Keitaro and Touka are given Yukatas for them to wear for the night. After bathing in the onsen, they start considering sleeping arrangements.

"Um, Keitaro?" said Touka.

"Um, I'll sleep on the floor so you can have the futon." said Keitaro.

"No. Please. I wouldn't mind sharing the futon" said Touka, blushing.

"EH???" yelped Keitaro.

"It's okay." said Touka. "I kind of, don't want to be alone in it for some reason."

Keitaro was surprised by Touka's admission. She actually wanted his company in the futon? "Um, but, you see..."

"I'm sure nothing will happen as long as we don't take off our Yukata's" said Touka.

Keitaro gulped. "Well, if you insist"

"Onegai?" pleaded Touka.

"Um, okay" relented Keitaro. He first led Touka to the futon and tucked her in, then he nervously followed into the covers. At first he kept his distance from Touka, but moments later, he was shocked when she rolled over to his side.

"Keitaro, I'd like it if you held me" said Touka.

"Touka?"

"I... I don't know when I started having this... feeling, but I think I'm falling in love with you" said Touka.

Keitaro boggled.

"I've never felt so happy in my life. You let me have a wonderful experience today."

"Touka..."

"I know you're still looking for your promised girl. But I guess I'm being selfish here, and I kinda wish I was that girl..."

Keitaro's eyes widened.

"Hehehe. I don't know if it's coincidence or fate that we're both trying for Tokyo University" said Touka merrily. "I don't remember anything of my life fifteen years ago" she said, which got Keitaro's hopes down, but she contined "But still, I can't help but feel a connection between us"

"Touka..." murmured Keitaro.

"Maybe, just maybe, that girl is me"

Keitaro searched deep into his mind about his promised girl, but his memories were too fuzzy. "I... I wish I could really remember. But I can't. I don't remember her name or her face. I'm sorry"

"It... it's okay" said Touka. "I know you're trying. I just wanted you to know my feelings."

Keitaro kept silent.

"I would like to know yours though."

Keitaro got nervous. He had to admit, Touka was a beautiful girl, and from a well to do family, and trying for Tokyo University like he is. And now she was actually falling for him. He began to wonder, should he still go after his promised girl, one he can't even remember, or take a chance with Touka, who is right here, already wanting to be with him. Or, if what she is wishing for is real, and she is in fact his long lost promised girl, then he will already be fulfilling that promise. Thinking about that, he made his decision. "Touka?"

"Yes?"

"I've decided, to take a chance with you."

It was Touka's turn to be surprised. "Keitaro..."

"I... much as I'd like to fulfil that promise of mine" began Keitaro. "I admit, I'm falling for you, Touka."

"Keitaro..."

"I don't know for sure if you are my promised girl, but somehow it kind of feels right to be with you"

"Keitaro..."

"I... I want you. Touka" said Keitaro, finally wrapping his arms around her.

Touka became overwhelemed, and started to cry tears of joy. "Keitaro!" she cried, hugging Keitaro.

"Touka..." replied Keitaro, holding Touka tightly. They remained that way for what seemed like hours, with Touka quietly sobbing under the crook of Keitaro's neck. After awhile, Touka stopped sobbing. "You okay?" asked Keitaro.

"I'm alright" said Touka. "I guess I just needed to get it out."

"Touka?"

"Keitaro?"

"Yes?"

Touka pulled her head away from Keitaro's neck and looked at him, with the same longing she had when she kissed him. "I love you"

Keitaro's heart was on fire. The kind of words he longed to hear from a girl, and he heard them first hand from Touka. He let himself feel the warmth and love flowing through him. Finally he made his answer. "I love you too, Touka"

Touka smiled. She then moved in closer to Keitaro, and gave him her second kiss.

Unlike the last time where Keitaro was stunned, he savored this kiss, letting himself drown in romantic bliss. After a few minutes of lip-lock, they broke the kiss.

"I'm so happy Keitaro" said Touka.

"So am I, Touka"

The two stared at each other, with a look that spoke volumes of love and affection towards each other. Soon drowsiness began to overcome the two.

"Well" said Keitaro.

"Goodnight, Kei-kun" said Touka.

Keitaro was a bit surprised at how he was called. "Goodnight, Touka-chan"

The two fell asleep in each others arms.

-----

The next morning Keitaro and Touka decided to return to the Hinata Inn. They were back at the Kyoto station and waited at a snack bar for the train.

"I wonder how the others will react to our relationship, Kei-kun" said Touka.

"They'll probably draw, quarter, and keyhaul me for choosing you over them" replied Keitaro. "And I get the feeling Aisha-chan will take it the hardest"

"I guess you're right" said Touka, who couldn't help but feel she betrayed her best friend. "Well, I guess we'll have to..."

"AH!!!" yelled a girl's voice. "I thought I wasn't going to make it!"

"Eh?" piped Keitaro, who looked at the newcomer. "YOU!?"

"Huh?" said Touka. "Say aren't you..."

"Oh. You two" replied the pink-haired girl, the same girl Keitaro and Touka bumped into at Tokyo University. "Never expected to meet you here."

"Same here." said Keitaro. "Weren't you also taking the Tokyo University exams?"

"Yes I did. Unfortunately" the girl paused. "I didn't make it in"

"Oh" said Touka.

"I guess misery loves company" said Keitaro. "We didn't make it in either."

"So we're in the same boat?" said the pink-haired girl. "Well since we're all in this together, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Renfa Sonken"

"Keitaro Urashima"

"Touka Ryuubi"

Renfa looked curiously at Touka. "Dietman Ryuubi's daughter? I never thought..."

Touka sighed. "It's not like I enjoy those perks or anything"

"Actually, my family is close to the Ryuubis" said Renfa. "Though I'm not so familiar with individual family members"

"Oh." said Touka.

"Well, I presume you two went here on a trip to get away for awhile?" asked Renfa.

"Um, yes" replied Keitaro.

"Same here, but I'm on my way home now"

"So are we" said Touka.

"Mind if I ask you two something?" said Renfa.

"Go ahead" said Touka.

"You two remind me of a pair of lovers eloping"

"Um, actually" said Keitaro.

"Um, the truth is, we only be came a couple last night" admitted Touka.

"How nice" replied Renfa. "At least you two found something special"

The two lovers blushed.

"Too bad I still haven't found my special someone" said Renfa. "Especially the one I made a promise with"

"A promise?" asked Keitaro.

"Yes. I promised an old friend we'd meet in Tokyo University when we grew up"

This news came as a shock to Keitaro and Touka. Keitaro's mind clicked at the thought that maybe Renfa was his promised girl after all, but was being torn at his newfound relationship with Touka. Touka's heart sank upon hearing this news, and wondered if Keitaro would have a change of heart on their relationship. Before they said anything, Renfa spoke first.

"Well, if I do find her, I'll probably strangle her for leaving me back then" said Renfa.

"Her?" Keitaro blurted out, his face going blank. Same happened to Touka.

"What? You thought it was a guy?" said Renfa with a laugh. "I'd die of embarrassment just thinking about such a thing"

Keitaro's eye twitched. "E-ehehehe"

Touka somehow felt relieved.

"Anyway, I'd best be going." said Renfa. "Good luck to you two on your relationship, and next year at Tokyo University, if you're trying again"

"Um, sure!" said Keitaro.

"Take care of yourself, Sonken-san" said Touka. "ULP!"

Renfa surprised Touka by taking her into a hug, and made a bigger surprise by whispering something. "You better keep the promise. Ne?"

Touka was bewildered. 'Promise? What's she talking about?'

Renfa let go, and turned to Keitaro. "Don't you go two-timing, Kei-kun" she said cryptically. After that, she just took off running.

Keitaro looked at the retreating form of Renfa after hearing hear address him as Kei-kun. "What was that all about? Oy! Touka-chan!"

"Ah!" gasped Touka. "Um yes?"

"You okay?"

"Um, I guess so"

"Well, we better be going"

"Oh, yes!"

As the two headed for their train, Keitaro thought 'strange girl.'

-TBC

* * *

A/N: This one just came out in a rush. Due to certain issues, including writer's block, I decided to finish the fanfic sooner than expected. Many of you will likely be disappointed at the lack of arcs and appearances of other Koihime Musou characters. Perhaps someday if I get a chance I might revise this fic and expand it.


	15. A Promise Fulfilled

Koihina Musou (A Love Hina x Koihime Musou crossover)

Disclaimer: Love Hina is property of Ken Akamatsu. Koihime Musou and Shin Koihime Musou are properties of BaseSon.

* * *

"It's good to be back!" said Keitaro, now back in Hinata City.

"Yes- Uh oh!" gasped Touka.

"What is it?" asked Keitaro.

"My father is here" said Touka, pointing to the black Mercedes parked at the base of the stairs leading to the Hinata Inn.

"Oh"

"I think I'm in trouble now"

"Touka?"

"Yes Kei?"

"I'll stick by you no matter what"

"Thank you, Kei" said Touka as she blushed. "Let's go and get this over with" she said, taking Keitaro's hand and going up the stairs.

----

"Hello Touka" said Mr. Ryuubi, seated on the couch in the common room with his wife. "I see you didn't make it in to Tokyo University."

"We had high hopes for you" said Mrs. Ryuubi.

"And they mean nothing me!" snapped Touka.

"Now listen hear young lady!" growled Mr. Ryuubi. "You will do as I say because you are my daughter!"

"Yes, I am your daughter, not your slave!"

Mr. Ryuubi fell silent.

"Touka, you would rather live an ordinary life with this three time ronin here," pointing at Keitaro, who stiffened. "Than be one of the most powerful women in the Japan, adored and respected by many?"

"I can take any hardship with Keitaro." said Touka. "It's enough for me to be together with the man who accepts me for who I am, not as someone he wants me to be. And besides, I heard power corrupts"

"You could have anything in the world..."

"And all I ever wanted was to be a regular girl who could enjoy her life! And Keitaro gave me a chance to experience that!"

"I see" said Mr. Ryuubi. "You would give up everything just for him?"

"Yes. I would" said Touka proudly, holding Keitaro's hand firmly. Keitaro responded by holding her hand firmly as well.

"Even going to Tokyo University?"

"It wouldn't matter to me as long as I am happy with Keitaro. However, I am still trying to enter, just for him." said Touka, making Keitaro blush.

The Ryuubi couple looked at each other, and then smiled, catching Keitaro and Touka by surprise.

"Very well" said Mr. Ryuubi. "You can come out now, Hina-obaasama!"

"EHHH???" gasped Keitaro and Touka.

"Grandma!?"

"Granny Hina!?"

"Hello Keitaro, and Touka" said Granny Hina, who came out from the kitchen door, accompanied by Haruka. "Quite a spectacle here"

"Ah, good day Granny Hina" said Touka, bowing respectfully.

"Very nice job taking care of the inn Keitaro." said Granny Hina. "You're quite a capable landlord."

"Ahh, thank you!" said Keitaro, rubbing the back of his head.

"And Touka, very well said" said Granny Hina to Touka. "You would truly pledge your life to my grandson?"

"Yes I would Granny"

"I'm happy for you child." said Granny Hina, then she turned to Keitaro. "By the way are you still wondering who your promised girl is?"

Keitaro froze. "Um, well..."

"Silly boy! Don't you know she's been standing right beside you all this time?" said Granny Hina with a smirk.

Keitaro and Touka gawked at the revelation, and then slowly turned to face each other. Once eye to eye, they yelped "EHHH???"

"I guess since you were so young you didn't remember" said Mrs. Ryuubi wistfully. "You two made the promise to go to Tokyo University together fifteen years ago."

The two Tokyo U aspirants blushed.

"That's why we pushed you to try for Tokyo University in the first place" said Mr. Ryuubi. "So that you would fulfill that promise."

"Y-You mean all that stuff about being your successor..."

"Was just an excuse to push you" said Mr. Ryuubi. "Of course it would be nice to have that ambition"

"Mou!" moaned Touka.

"It's alright Touka" said Keitaro, putting his free hand on Touka's shoulder. "You chase after whatever dream you have. I'll support you all the way"

Touka blushed, while the older people in the room smiled.

Keitaro then had a nagging thought, and turned to Haruka. "You knew about this too didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" said Haruka. "It was up to you to fulfil the promise. Besides, Touka wasn't the only girl you made a promise with, though hers was the most significant"

Keitaro boggled. "I had more than one promised girl?"

Haruka just smirked.

Then Touka collected herself, and enigmatically called out to the stairway. "Okay girls you can stop hiding now" surprising everyone.

A series of loud thumps and thuds came from the stairway, followed by Aisha, Sei, Sui, Rinrin, Shuuri, and Karin, tripping over each other and eventually falling in a heap at the base of the stairs.

"Ah youth" said Granny Hina.

Haruka just smirked.

Touka facepalmed. "You guys!"

"Ahahahaha" laughed Sei.

"Ahh... Touka-sama" said Aisha embarrasingly.

Sui was too embarrassed to speak.

"Heeheeheehee" giggled Rinrin.

"Hawawawa!" babbled Shuuri.

"Onii-chan" murmured Karin.

"Touka?" said Keitaro.

"Yes Kei?" replied Touka.

"I love you" said Keitaro.

Touka Blushed. "I love you too Kei" she said.

After a few moments of gazing at each other, Keitaro and Touka closed the gap between them, and kissed each other on the lips.

"Awwww!"

"Woooo!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Hiiiiiiii!"

"Hawawawa!"

"Ahem!"

Touka and Keitaro quickly broke off the kiss after hearing Mr. Ryuubi clear his throat.

"Can't you two save that for marriage!?" said Mr. Ryuubi. "OW!" he yelped, after being clonked on the head by his wife.

"Shush hon, can't you see they're in love?" chided Mrs. Ryuubi.

----

Six Years later, at the Hinata Inn Grounds...

"Please sign here!" said Shunran as she was seated at a table with Shuuran and managing the guest book.

"Of course" replied Sheren.

"Um, you don't happen to be single, are you?"

"Ehehehe! Well, I am, but I'm taken, by this lady with me" said Sheren, indicating Meirin, who was right next to her.

"And you better keep your paws off her if you know what's good for you!" said Meirin menacingly.

"Just asking!" said Shunran quickly.

"Please excuse my sister" said Shuuran.

Shion and Kikyo, who accompanied the couple, laughed at the exchange, while a pair of identical looking young girls, Daikyou and Shoukyou, who were accompanying them giggled.

---

"Hey! You're going to hit the buffet table!" yelled Shuuri.

"Hahahaha! Gangway!" yelled Rinrin, riding Napoleon, with several kids running along side.

Hinari sighed, while Haruka remained stoic and Riri looked on in curiosity. Ren and Kii simply kept on eating.

---

"Um, is my dress alright?" asked Sui nervously.

"Of course! You look stunning!" said Sei.

"Mou! I'm not that gorgeous"

"Oh come on! Keitaro-kun would think so too!"

"Kikikiki!" stuttered Sui after hearing the name of the man that sent her heart aflutter for the nth time. She eventually remembered the nice young boy who helped her after she fell at a playground when she was a child, and made a promise to her to be her friend for life. And to this day, Keitaro still is.

"Mou, onee-chan, you should have more confidence in yourself!" said Tanpopo Batai, Sui's little cousin, who was a splitting image of Sui, but with Rinrin's age and stature, and having none of Sui's issues with men.

"Oh brother!" said Karin.

"Oh, how wonderful it must be" said Pairen, who served as the wedding planner, her mind in dreamland and wishing for a wedding of her own.

----

"It's been a long time coming" said Touka, who just finished putting on her wedding dress. "I can't believe I've forgotten about you."

"Yes it's been long" said Renfa.

"And to think I was the one you were talking about before, you know the girl you promised to go to Tokyo University with?" said Touka. She learned from Renfa that the two of them, plus Keitaro, actually made the promise to go to Tokyo U together as kids, but Renfa knew Keitaro was happier with Touka, so she decided to make the promise only with Touka, so that Keitaro was free to go after Touka himself.

"Hahahaha" laughed Renfa.

"Oy! Aisha-chan?" said Touka.

"Um, Touka-sama?" replied Aisha meekly.

"You should be happy. Kei-kun was special in your life too"

"Yes" said Aisha wistfully. She finally remembered the boy who decided to play make-believe and pretend to be her older brother while she was grieving at the death of her real brother. And now she can't help but think of Keitaro as her own "Anii-chan".

"And Enya-chan?" said Touka.

"Yes Touka?" replied Enya.

"Did you really have to pummel Kei-kun that much?"

Enya sighed. "Well, my case was one promise he didn't keep, at least back then" she said with a bit of hurt. She too remembered the boy who promised to meet her again the next day after making friends with her at a park, only not to show up on the appointed day, leaving her heartbroken. When she realized Keitaro was that boy, she nearly strangled him to death if not for Touka's intervention, after which Keitaro then repeatedly apologized to Enya about the whole thing. Enya still hasn't quite forgiven him, but decided to at least remain civil, if just for Touka.

"Touka!" called Mr. Ryuubi.

"Father!" replied Touka, walking to her father and giving him a hug.

"You look really beautiful my princess"

"Thank you, father"

"I'm very proud of you. Anyway, it's time to start"

"Okay" said Touka. "Well girls, this is it"

"Hai!" replied all the other girls.

----

"Well part-timer, this is it" said Keitaro's best man, Noryasu Seta, the professor Keitaro and Touka met back when Keitaro took his third examination attempt, now his superior in Tokyo University's Archeology department, and since three years ago, Haruka's husband. "Nervous?"

"Well, yes" said Keitaro. "And very happy."

"Geez hotshot" said Shaoren Sonshouko, a young girl with pink hair, and Seta's legal ward. "Who've thought a dork like you could get married to such a hottie?"

"Ehehehehe" laughed Keitaro. At first the little bundle of trouble got on his nerves when he started working part time for Seta, but she eventually grew on him.

Their conversation was interrupted by the wedding march. The bridesmaids consisting of Sei, Sui, Rinrin, Shuuri, Hinari, Enya, and Renfa came first, followed by Aisha, the maid-of-honor. Soon, Touka, in a beautiful wedding dress, approached, accompanied by her parents.

Keitaro is awed at the sight of his bride. He thought back to the promise he made many years ago with Touka as children, his heartbreak at their separation, his struggles in school, and then his struggles to get into Tokyo University, before his reunion Touka (though he was initially unaware of this) upon inheriting the Hintata Inn, then his rather awkward meetings with the tenants, his "dates" with them, his third failure to enter Tokyo U coinciding with Touka's first failure, then their running away together to Kyoto, where they confessed their feelings to each other, their fending off the other girls' affections for Keitaro, especially his adopted sister Karin, and then their confrontation with Touka's parents which ironically led to the revelation of Keitaro's promised girl, and then their passing the Tokyo U exams and entering Tokyo U (soon followed by some of the other girls), their graduation, and finally Keitaro's proposal to Touka. Now, his dreams were about to be fulfilled.

Touka practically glided down the makeshift isle at the outdoor wedding, her proud parents on each side of her. Once they reached the altar, Mr. Ryuubi customarily gave Touka away, and the ceremony began.

"Do you, Keitaro Urashima, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, so long as you both shall live?" asked the minister.

"I do" replied Keitaro.

"And do you, Touka Ryuubi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" said Touka.

"Place the ring on her finger if you will, Keitaro"

Keitaro does so, and says "With this ring, I be wed"

"By the powers vested upon me, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife! You may kiss the bride"

The couple kissed.

"May I present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Urashima!"

Everyone cheered.

Then Touka threw the bride's bouquet. To everyone's surprise, it is caught by Aisha, who blushed at the subsequent attention.

"Woooo!!!" cooed Sui.

"Nice catch!!!" said Sei.

"Well" said Karin. "Looks like you're next in line?" she added seductively.

Aisha blanched.

Keitaro was now escorting his newly wedded wife to the van so they could be on their way to their honeymoon. Just as he was about to get her on board, his clumsiness kicked in, and he ended up tearing a part of the wedding gown's skirt, revealing Touka's pantyhose.

"KYAAAA!!!" yelped Touka.

"GWAK!" blurted out Keitaro.

Reactions from everyone varied from laughter, to smirking, to disgust.

Keitaro thought quickly and just shoved Touka into the van's passenger side, before hopping into the driver's seat.

"MOU!" moaned Touka. "Couldn't you be more careful!?"

"I'M SORRY! LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" said Keitaro, gunning the gas.

"YAAAAAAAHHH!" yelled Touka at Keitaro's wreckless driving. "WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE!?"

-Fin

* * *

A/N: So it's finally ended. I know this was rather short, but I just had to complete it for reasons stated in the previous chapter. To all those who read and reviewed, thank you.


End file.
